When Evil Comes Again
by Escachick357
Summary: This is the sequel to The Evil Returns. Seven girls are captured by Wesker to be used as experiments and it's up to the S.T.A.R.S. members to save them. Can they make it out alive?
1. How Everything Began

When Evil Comes Again

By: Escachick357

Chapter 1: How Everything Began

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, or its already made characters. Everything and one else is mine.

A/N: This is a sequel to "The Evil Returns" and is mostly going to star Lilie Coen, Billy's little sister, and a group of six other girls, all but one made up by me. Basically, in this story, seven girls are kidnapped by Wesker, who returns, and are going to be used as experiments. I will include the characters from RE: Zero, 1, 2, and 3, except for Ada. And I know how the Resident Evil games and books (I've read them all) end and what happens, but some things are going to be a little bit different here. This is what's going to be different:

The things in Code Veronica X did happen, but Steve will not be making an appearance because he's dead. After the game, Chris, Claire, Leon, and Sherry went back to Raccoon City to go on with their lives.

Nobody left the country except for the above characters.

Leon never told Claire to go away like what it says happened in the epilogue of RE: 3. She did leave, but she and Leon got together when she came back from Antarctica.

Sherry's epilogue never happened. She was with Leon the entire time.

The couples are going to be Chris and Jill, Leon and Claire, Rebecca and Billy, Lilie and Marc, and a few others when I introduce the other characters

Barry never moved his family to Canada and now lives with them in the new Raccoon City

Since I have played Nemesis for the first time in years and now know who Carlos is, he will be in this story because I think he's cool

-----------------------

When I was about six years old, my teacher told our class a story of seven young girls who were all different, but had one thing in common. They were captured by an evil man who wanted to use them for some powers they had. He placed the girls in a cold dungeon and tortured them until they agreed to obey his wishes.

Now, nine years later, I feel like one of those girls. I'm sitting here, in a cold, dark cell with six other girls: all of us different, but had one thing in common. All of us has or had someone we loved that was a member of S.T.A.R.S.

With the dim lights, I could see the six other girls. I recognized them all by nicknames I gave them: My best friends the Genius and the tomboy, the ball of energy, the bully, the protector, and the mother. Then there's me, the singing queen. Most of the girls I got along with, but one girl I thought was probably the weirdest person on the planet. We were all the same ages of the girls from the story I was told, but I didn't know why we were taken and I couldn't remember how the story ended. All I, or I should say, we could do was wait for whatever was going to happen.

Wait, maybe I should explain what happened that caused the holding of us girls. My name is Lilie Coen and this is our story…

_ONE MONTH EARLIER_

BEEP! BEEP! My alarm clock went off early in the morning. I let out a groan as I turned off the alarm clock and climbed out of my bed. I turned on the radio near my bed and slipped into a pair of jeans and a red top. After slipping a headband into my hair, I made my way to the kitchen.

My older brother was already sitting at the table clad in his S.T.A.R.S. uniform, drinking a cup of coffee. He looked at me and pointed at a pan on the kitchen stove. "I made scrambled eggs for breakfast, Lilie."

"You didn't put red and green peppers in it again, did you?"

"Maybe."

I looked into the pan and noticed a mix of red and green in the yellow of the eggs. He put peppers into the eggs again. "Bil-ly!" I groaned.

"Just pick the peppers out." he told me.

"I think I'll just pick up something from the school cafeteria." I started to head for the door of our apartment and almost made it before Billy said rather loudly, "Get your little ass back here and eat."

I knew better than to disobey him. He was twelve years older than me and my only legal guardian. Not to mention that he was a S.T.A.R.S. member. I took a plate, put a pile of eggs on it, and walked back to the kitchen table with them and a fork. It took ten minutes for me to pick out the peppers. By the time I was finished, I had a huge pile of chopped peppers and a small pile of eggs on my plate.

It only took me three minutes to finish my eggs and walk out the front door of my apartment with my backpack slung over my shoulder. My destination: my best friends' houses.

I only walked about ten feet when, from the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of red and brown rushing towards me really fast. I didn't even have any time to dodge the thing before it hit me from the back, causing me to fall forward onto my face.

I heard a gasp and felt someone shake me softly. I opened my eyes and looked at the person. Standing above me was a girl with brown hair, slightly tanned skin, really big green eyes, and was clad in jeans and a red shirt. She didn't say anything.

I stood up and looked down at the girl. I'd seen her before at the high school hanging with a gang of bullies, but I didn't know her name. All I knew about her was from when I saw her. She almost always had a smile on her face and she was almost always laughing and running around. I didn't know her, but I had to say this: God, she was tiny. She couldn't have been any taller than 4'9''.

"What the hell were you doing running into me like that?" I screamed at the smaller girl. She just stared at me. That made me angrier. "Why are you staring at me like that?" I shouted at the girl. The girl took a quick look behind me she said in a quick voice, "Sorry about that." She then ran towards the high school at a quick speed.

I shrugged and continued to my friends' houses. My first stop was my best friend, Sherry Birkin's, house. She was sitting on the doorstep waiting for me. The two of us walked down two houses and waited for our other friends. Mari, Casey, and my boyfriend Marc, came out of the house. Marc walked in between Sherry and me while Mari and Casey walked behind the three of us fighting.

Mari and Casey Bright had to be some of the most interesting friends I've ever had. I had friends that were twins back in Marysville before, but they were nothing like the Bright twins. Mari and Casey, both ten minutes apart (Casey is the elder twin), are almost complete opposites. Whatever one twin likes, the other hates. Casey's hair was brown and spiky while Mari's was shoulder-length auburn. Casey's body didn't have a scratch on it while Mari's torso, stomach, and arms were covered in scars (no, she's not suicidal). The two never got along and almost always fought. Nevertheless, they were still some of the greatest friends I've ever had.

The sun reflected onto the five of us as we walked to school in the cold February weather in Noria, or I should say, the new Raccoon City. About a year and a half or two years ago, the old Raccoon City was destroyed in a zombie outbreak, so they took a neighboring smaller town, and the survivors begged the mayor to change the name to Raccoon City to bring in more popularity and the mayor agreed so the name was changed. As far as I knew, most of the townspeople didn't mind. Others, however, were upset about it.

On our way to the school, we ran into another of our friends, Lucas Brooks. He was more of Marc and Casey's friend than Mari, Sherry, and my friend. I mean, he wasn't a bad person; it's just that he was a complete ladies man. Thank God he hasn't attempted to hit on me and Sherry yet or he would have lost a whole row of teeth by Marc and Casey.

On the way, I explained about the tiny girl that knocked me onto my face. "That little brat had the never to knock me down and didn't even say anything to me or help me up. Then, to top it all off, she ran away from me. What the hell kind of person would do something like that!" I shouted.

Lucas stopped whatever perverted little conversation he was having with Marc and Casey. He turned to me and said in an unusually serious voice, "I know that girl. Don't worry, Lilie she's not really all that bad. She's actually pretty cool once you get to know her." I although I wasn't so sure about the last thing he said.

Finally, we made it to school. In a way that was good, but also in a way it wasn't quite so good. I was again in advanced Choir and was the best one in the class. I made friends with the class pianist: a senior girl named May Caden. May was my friend, but I was envious of her. She was so pretty with her long black hair, violet eyes, and body like a model, but since she was a nice person, I didn't hate her.

Almost every class I had was with either Mari or Sherry. Mari and I had Japanese together while Sherry decided to take a French class. All three of us had the same PE class together. I got along with everyone in PE. Everyone, that is, except for this girl named Hazel Mackenzie. She was rich or something. We weren't friends but we also weren't enemies. She acted as if the world should bow down to her and her boyfriend. Thank God I only had to see her once a day.

My first class was Biology. Actually, my schedule was the same as it was back in Newport…before I was kicked out of Advanced Choir. My biology teacher was Mr. Griffin. He had to be one of the wackiest people I'd ever met. His jokes were always funny. Even the jokes we didn't understand were funny and he called every student by a nickname given by him. My nickname was "Melody" because I loved to sing and music.

Second period was Geometry. I shared that class with Sherry. God, was that girl smart. Her grades last year were so well that the principal of the middle school wanted her to skip the eighth grade and right to the ninth. She didn't even need to take an Algebra class like the other freshmen. She just skipped to Geometry with the sophomores…and the junior and seniors that failed Geometry years before.

Geometry was about as much fun as watching paint dry. My teacher droned on and rarely paid attention to what the other students were doing. Mostly through that class, I passed notes to Sherry while pretending to pay attention to what the teacher was saying. It was just like Study hall back in Newport.

The bell rang and the students barreled out of the Geometry room much to the teacher's disapproval. Nobody really cared, though. As long as they were out of the classroom, the students didn't care how angry or annoyed the teacher got.

Advanced Choir was the only class I didn't have with Sherry or Mari. The only friend I had was May. Amazingly, she didn't sing, but was just there to play the piano. The teacher Mr. McCoulough, was nice and didn't mind that I was the best singer in the class. In fact, he was trying to find a way to get me into the state singing competition.

Despite the fact that I loved singing almost more than anything in the world, after spending fifty minutes of pure singing, I was happy to leave the classroom.

I met Mari, Sherry, Casey, and Marc by the lockers. There weren't enough of the big lockers for everyone to have their own, so two or sometimes even three people had to share one locker. The locker I shared with Sherry was right next to locker #1319, or "The Bright locker" as the other people in the school called it. It was the only locker with a history. Casey told me it one time during lunch:

This school was made almost seventy years ago and this student named Martin Bright was given locker 1319. A year later, his brother and sister were given the locker. The only occupants of locker 1319 were members of the Bright family. Even Casey's father and the twins' older brothers and sister had the locker. Now their brothers graduated, but they share the locker with their senior sister, Courtney. After hearing that story, I had the urge to ask Billy if something in our old hometown had a Coen history. He couldn't remember.

Marc, Casey, Mari, Sherry, and I met Lucas and our group of friends in the cafeteria. In a way we had different personalities, but we were similar in different ways. Sky Leona was honestly the cutest boy in Raccoon High (Marc would kill me if he knew I said that) and constantly got anonymous love letters hidden in his locker, but he had his eyes on someone else, but he never said who.

Adrian McCormick seemed like the perfect match for Mari. He was the funny, but understanding type who would always be there to back up the person he loved. Too bad he was gay. Adrian and Mari would have been so good together.

Our final friend was Hiroko Kudo, a Japanese exchange student. He was only sixteen years old, a junior, and was a track star in Japan. Unfortunately, he said that there was someone here that outruns him: a tiny girl he called "Caden."

He must have been talking about June Caden, May's sister. She was a cheerleader, so I assumed that she was the girl he was talking about. I mean, she was pretty athletic.

Suddenly, I saw the little girl that knocked me over on the way to school. She was sitting with June Caden and her group of friends. She was giggling and eating what looked like a tuna sandwich. Sitting in front of her was a book and paper. As she laughed and ate, she wrote on the paper. I looked over at Sky and noticed that he was looking at June's table with a little smile on his face.

Hazel and two taller boys walked up to June and the girl's table and started speaking to the two. Both girls started talking back. Hazel took the girls' paper and began to crumple it up. Both girls shouted, "HEY!" at her.

From the other side of the cafeteria, May stood up and walked to June's table. Sky walked over, too. I heard May say loudly, "Hey! I told you a hundred times, Hazel! Stop picking on my little sisters!"

_Little sisters? The three don't even look alike. They all have different hair and eye colors. How would they be sisters?_ I thought. I saw Sky speaking at the two guys. I couldn't hear his words, but after a few minutes, Hazel and her two friends walked away. Sky and May went back to their own tables.

The little girl stared at me again and gave me a huge smile. Despite what Lucas told me earlier, she still seemed extremely weird. She kept smiling at me, but wouldn't come over. Her weirdness was probably why she was staring at me with a smile on her face and not speaking. I wanted to say that out loud, but I didn't want to anger Lucas, so I didn't say anything.

Our group of friends forgot what happened and got into a conversation about what happened with the Y2K and how it seemed like a complete hoax somebody made up just for attention. The started of the conversation made Mari, Sherry, Casey, Marc, and me crack up. Billy, Leon, Claire, and Mari's twenty-two year old brother Matt were S.T.A.R.S. members and for some reason, all S.T.A.R.S. members were ordered to stay together to help the city when it went crazy after all the computers crashed.

The S.T.A.R.S. members brought their families and jammed them into the police station. The younger family members sat around eating chips and drinking soda, waiting for everything to happen. Midnight came and the only thing that happened was that Barry's daughters, Moira and Polly, who were eight and six, fell asleep leaning against me and Sherry. Ten minutes after midnight, Chris turned on a computer and Jill turned on a TV. Nothing happened. Everyone, though annoyed, laughed about that experience and went home.

The lunch bell rang, indicating that we had five minutes to go to our lockers, get out books, and make it to our next class before the bell rang again. Our table quickly filed out of the cafeteria and to the locker bay.

Casey, Mari, Sherry, and I opened our lockers. Three folded up papers sealed with wax fell out. Mari, Sherry, and I picked up the papers and looked at the papers. Written in neat handwriting were our full names. Mari's said "Marianna Elizabeth Bright." Sherry's said "Sheryl Lynn Birkin." Mine said "Liliean Sara Coen."

I opened my letter and my eyes widened. It was a letter from the man I thought was killed after I slammed him through a wall back in Marysville:

_Hello, Lilie._

_I'm sure you remember me after you slammed me through a wall with a spear. Now, I'm going to give you something back in return for attempting to kill me. You won't know when or what will happen, but when it does happen, I'll make sure you enjoy it just as much as I enjoyed you stabbing me with a spear and throwing me at a wall. _

_I'll be seeing you again soon, Lilie._

_-Albert Wesker_

--------

A/N: Okay, this is the first chapter of the sequel. I know this chapter wasn't all that exciting, but soon all the action stuff will happen and most of the characters I mentioned in this story will have a big part later on in the story.


	2. What Came With the Letters

Ch. 2-What Came with the Letters

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil

- - - - - - -

The letter I got scared the hell out of me. I looked over at Sherry and Mari and saw that they were scared, too. Casey was looking over Mari's shoulder, but he wasn't quite as scared as the two girls.

"Well, Mari. It seems as if you got an enemy…again." Casey said jokingly.

"Let me see." I told Mari. Mari reluctantly handed me her letter. I looked it over with Sherry reading over my shoulder:

_Hello Mari._

_You don't know me, but I've been watching you and soon we will meet face to face. When that happens, I will give you something that will make you different from the rest of your rather large family, including your S.T.A.R.S. brother and cousin. I'm sure you can wait just for a little bit, especially since you're the youngest out of five and are so used to waiting for things last._

_I'll be seeing you soon, Mari._

_-Albert Wesker_

Sherry and I looked at each other. I handed Mari back her letter and asked Sherry to see hers. Sherry handed me hers and I silently read:

_Hello Sherry._

_Remember me? I used to work with your father. Too bad he is no longer living in this world. I wanted to see him again, but at least I will be able to see you soon and I will give you something similar to what your father gave himself and I'm sure you'll enjoy it as much as your father when he was injected with the G-Virus._

_I'll see you again soon, Sherry._

_-Albert Wesker_

"What are we going to do?" Sherry asked frantically.

I thought for a few seconds before answering, "We'll continue with our classes then take these letters down to the RPD. The other S.T.A.R.S. members will know what do to." Mari and Sherry agreed and stuffed their letters in their books. We then closed our lockers and headed for the exit of the locker bay.

Before we could reach the door, I heard a familiar voice scream, "You little brat! You think this is funny? Writing a letter like that?"

I ran towards the voice and saw Hazel with her hands clamped on the collar of the red shirt of the girl that I thought was weird. The girl was being lifted up in the air by at least a foot. "I didn't do it!" the girl shouted.

"Sure you didn't. And I'm sure you don't even know this _Albert Wesker_ either." Hazel answered back.

"Hey! Put her down! I wrote those letters!" Sky shouted from behind Hazel.

Hazel turned to Sky then back at the girl and said in disgust, "You're lucky you got saved or I would have made you pay." She dropped the girl and walked away.

The girl said a quick "thank you" to Sky, then left. As she left, I noticed a folded paper likes the ones Mari, Sherry, and I got. Written on it was the name of the girl "July Larkspur Caden." July, so that's what the girl's name was. I guess May and June did have a sister.

I stuffed the letter in my binder and headed down the hallway to my English class. Casey and Mari were in that class, along with Lucas. I decided then that I could ask him a question about July. Luckily, he sat next to me in the back, so we could quietly whisper or pass notes.

"So, how long have you known July Caden?" I asked.

"Since she was born. We're only a year and a half apart. In fact, I used to live next door to her up until about five years ago." Lucas answered.

"You seem to know her pretty well."

"Of course. We used to play together as kids. Hell, she's a little ball of energy. She used to be on the Elementary and Middle school's track and cross country teams. Nobody could beat her."

The bell rang and the class quieted. One thing I loved about tenth grade English was that it was just like Creative Writing. Sure we read stories, but we also wrote our own. Most stories I wrote were stores starring my old friends. A few titles of the stories were _Carlee who snuck into Colleges_; _Ben, Julius, and the Disastrous Play_; and _The Piano's Gift_.

My English teacher, Mr. Bellamy, said that my stories were creative, but poorly written. If my old friend, Carlee, wrote those stories, she could have gotten them published. She was that good, but at least I was passing the class with a B average.

Japanese II was next. This time, it was actually a challenge, but I was still one of the better students. We had a TA in the class, Liana Mackey. She was a senior and a rebel, but she was smart and helped some of the others who weren't very good in Japanese or had problems with the kanji.

Today, Liana looked nervous, as if something creepy was watching her. Her gray eyes were no longer full of happiness and rebelliousness, but in confusion and fear. In fact, she looked like Sherry and Mari did when they got their letters from Wesker. _Maybe she got a letter, too._ I thought as I watched the nervous Liana and the clock slowly go by.

Finally, the bell rang and all the students exited the Japanese room in a disorganized fashion. PE, the final class of the day, then I could go to the RPD with Sherry and Mari.

As usual, the three of us dressed into our gym uniforms and waited as our PE teacher took role. Most of the students stretched before preparing for our next sport. Hazel was the only one that refused. Instead, she complained to the teacher. Our gym teacher, Mr. Jordan, looked ticked, but suddenly he had the look of an idea popping into his head.

He called another PE teacher over, a female, and whispered something to her. She nodded, and then called one of her students over. She whispered something to the student. The student nodded and began stretching her legs. It was July.

Mr. Jordan stood in front of the class with a smile on his face. "Okay, since I'm getting so many complaints, I'll make you guys a deal. A race will be run with some members of this class and the fastest runner in Miss Walker's PE class. If anyone in this class beats Miss Walker's student, then the whole class will have free period for a month. However, if the class loses, then all the students that ran the race will have to run a mile every school day for a month. The race is all the way around the track. Any volunteers?" he asked.

Hazel raised her hand along with five boys and two other girls.

"Anyone else?" Mr. Jordan asked. Nobody else raised their hands.

Marc turned to Hiroko. Hiroko shook his head and said, "No way. She's way too fast. She'd beat me in a heartbeat."

I turned to Lucas and asked, "Hey, just how fast _is_ July?"

"Fast." he simply answered.

Mr. Jordan and Miss Walker called their classes out to the field. The nine racing students got onto the track. "And now, for the race of the school year: eight of Mr. Jordan's 6th period students versus the cute Miss July Caden from Miss Walker's 6th period class." Lucas announced in a joking voice.

"On your mark, get set…" Miss Walker announced before blowing her whistle. The racers began running.

I had to admit that July was small, but man was she fast. She was almost seven feet in front of the others and didn't get tired. As she ran, I noticed something new. On her arms, and legs were burn marks, but they weren't slowing her down.

Finally, she made it all the way through the race before the others. She was the only one that wasn't exhausted.

"And the winner, Miss July Caden!" Lucas announced. Miss Walker's class cheered for July. Hell, I was cheering for her even though she still scared me.

Our PE class went inside to enjoy a game of dodge ball. Five minutes before the dismissal bell went off, I re-met July in the locker room. At first she just started talking about random things starting with the race that happened earlier and ending with something about puppies. I handed her the letter with her name on it.

Carefully, July opened the letter and her already big eyes widened. She suddenly stopped talking.

"Can I read it? I got a letter like this, too." I asked. July handed me the letter and I knew why she was scared:

_Hello July._

_It's been so long since I've seen you. Two years was it since your uncle was murdered? It was a shame. He was such a brilliant S.T.A.R.S. member, but don't worry. Soon, you'll be meeting him again._

_I'll be seeing you soon, little ball of energy._

_-Albert Wesker_

I showed Mari, Sherry, Casey, and our other friends read July's letter, then mine, Sherry's, and Mari's. I turned to July and saw that scary look and couldn't help but stare at her.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" July asked me.

"Like what?" I asked her.

"Like I'm crazy or something? You think I'm crazy right?" She asked.

I shook my head and decided to tell her what I really thought about her. She probably heard what I was going to say before anyway. "No, I just think you're a little weird." I said before adding, "Look, Sherry, Mari, and I are going to the RPD to show the S.T.A.R.S. members these letters to see if they can do something to help us. Plus, I can keep Hazel Mackenzie away from you."

"I don't need you barging into my personal life, but I'll ask my sisters if I can go."

The bell rang and the students in the locker room filed out. I followed Mari and Sherry to the locker bay. The three of us stood in front of our lockers and quickly opened them. We got another presant: manila folders with our names written on them. An eerie feeling overcame my body, but I had to see what was inside.

I opened my manila folder first. Inside was a photo of Billy blowing Amy's brains out in Marysville. How the picture was taken was beyond me. I turned the photo over and noticed words on the back reading, "7. Even your protector can't save you." I didn't understand the message and picture. _What does it mean?_ I thought as I saw Mari and Sherry open their folders.

Sherry raised an eyebrow as she looked at the photo from her folder. It was from about two years ago, when she was twelve. A tired Sherry, Leon, and Claire walked away from a ruined city, unaware of their picture being taken. On the back of the photo were the words "6. You escaped the city, but you will never escape the horror."

Mari looked even more confused at her picture. There were nine people in that picture: Mari, Casey, their two brothers, their sister, their father, and a man and woman I didn't recognize. The woman had a bulging stomach.

Casey looked over Mari's shoulder and pointed at the people I didn't recognize. "Hey, that's our cousin, Cara and her husband, Rick."

"Mari, turn that photo over." I commanded my friend.

Quickly, Mari turned her photo over and, like mine and Sherry's, there was writing: "5. What starts out as ten will soon end with nine."

_What do these messages mean?_ I thought in my head. Suddenly, I heard a loud scream coming from the locker room down the row. I turned towards the scream and saw June run to a terrified July.

"July, what's wrong?" June asked her younger sister.

July pointed at something on the ground. June picked it up and screamed.

I quickly ran to July and grabbed the item from June's hands. I then knew why they screamed. July was given a photo of a man that had bloody scars all over his body. His clothes, a S.T.A.R.S. uniform, were torn and his skin looked like it was pecked off. Blood was surrounding his body. It was easy to see that the man was dead. I turned the photo over and, like I expected, something was written on the back: "4. He may be dead, but you'll see him again."

"Uncle Forest…is this what he looked like after he died?" July asked in a shocked voice.

Mari placed an arm across the smaller girl's shoulders and said calmly, "Come on, July. We'll go down to the RPD and maybe the S.T.A.R.S. can help us."

May came running up and when she saw the picture of the dead man, she gasped, "What the? Who made that picture?"

I decided to answer the question. I told her about the mysterious letters we got and the pictures. I also told her about the plan about going to the S.T.A.R.S. to find out what was going on. May, though a little freaked, nodded and left the locker bay.

Marc, Casey, and Lucas joined Mari, Sherry, July, and me to the RPD. I explained to them that they didn't need to, but they insisted. On our way there, we were joined by Sky. He didn't say much on the way to the RPD, but he listened when we told him what we found in our lockers.

The RPD was unusually quiet that day. Casey and Mari led the group to the S.T.A.R.S. room, unaware that two tall figures were following them. By the time they noticed the figures, it was too late. The two figures clad in S.T.A.R.S. uniforms walked up and grabbed the two at the same time. The two let out terrified screams at the same time, causing everyone except for them to laugh.

I took a look at the figures, both men. One had red hair and green eyes while the other had brown hair and matching eyes. The red haired man I recognized as Casey and Mari's older brother, Matt. The brown haired man I only knew from the picture Mari got that day.

"Matt! Rick!" They called at the men.

The men laughed and released the twins. They asked the large group of us where we were going. I explained that we needed to see all the other S.T.A.R.S. members about a former S.T.A.R.S. member that was threatening some of us. Matt looked a little suspicious, but not Rick. He just told us to continue. At least _he_ looked concerned.

The large S.T.A.R.S. room was almost filled. Billy was talking and laughing with Rebecca, Chris, and Jill. The second the large group walked in, Barry looked at the group and said loudly, "Hey, it's the little ball of energy!"

Chris looked over and smiled, "Well, I'll be damned. How are you doing, July?"

July gave him a large smile and answered in a happy voice, "I've been doing really really good. The only bad thing is school. It's really really boring, but at least I get to be on the track team again. My sisters also think it's good because then I can burn off all my energy that I have."

Billy looked at me and asked, "What are you doing here, Lilie and…Lilie's friends?"

"We got a problem. Girls, show them your letters and photos." I said. Mari, Sherry, July, and I handed Billy and Rebecca our letters and photos. Chris, Jill, Billy, Barry, and Rebecca paled as they read the letters and the writing on the back of the photos.

"I don't believe it…" Jill started.

"Wesker…he's still alive." Chris finished.

- - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Okay, that's chapter 2. Soon all the action will start, but I hope you guys liked this chapter. R/R if you want, but don't flame me please.


	3. Find the Others Then Lose Them All

Ch.3-Find the Others Then Lose Them All

-------------

"How could Wesker still be alive? I crashed him through a wall and pushed a spear right through him." I asked after I got home, "And we didn't see anything else but us leave Marysville after it was destroyed."

"I don't know, Lilie. He was supposed to have died a few other times already. Once in the Spencer Mansion two years ago, then a few months later in Antarctica, and then finally back in Marysville." Rebecca answered while placing three plates on the table. I was happy she was around.

Billy invited Rebecca over for dinner and whenever Rebecca was around, my brother acted normal. He didn't play any sick jokes on me or put anything I hated in the food I cooked…except for the time last month when he put jalapeños in this beef stew he made.

Remembrance of that day always made me smile. On that day, he put way too many jalapeños in the stew and made both me and Rebecca gag, not because it tasted horrible(which it did), but because it was way too spicy.

Rebecca and I got him back, though. The next time Billy invited her over for dinner, Rebecca dumped a butt-load of salt in his beer while I added a bunch of sugar into his bowl of soup I made for him when he wasn't looking. Man, the look on his face was priceless. He had this weird, sickly look on his face as he looked at me and Rebecca. I simply grinned and said, "Payback is a bitch, big brother." Since then, Billy hasn't made anything both me and Rebecca didn't like.

Dinner tonight was beef stew minus the jalapeños. It actually tasted good, but I couldn't stay for dinner for very long because at 6:00, an hour after my conversation with Rebecca, I was expected to be at Liana's house to do some babysitting.

I left at 5:30 and followed Liana's directions to her house. Liana looked so relieved when I got there. Apparently, she had some last minute plans and needed someone she knew to watch her little brother and baby sister. She explained when her siblings needed to be put to bed and what they liked to eat, but my attention left her when I saw an envelope with the name "Liana Mary Mackey" on it and a manila folder.

"Liana," I asked her, "Did you get those today from a guy named Albert Wesker?"

Liana paused and slowly turned to me. "How did you know that?" she asked me.

I explained to her about the letters I had gotten along with Sherry, July, Mari, and Hazel(although I hadn't yet seen her picture or read her letter). As far as I knew, six people already had their letters. Rather than ask to read Liana's letter(since I already knew what the letter said), I asked to see her picture.

Liana opened the manila folder and handed me the picture. In the picture was a woman with long, black hair. She was staring surprised in front of a smoking machine. On the back, it said "2. You honestly think she can help you?"

A loud honk came from outside of the door. Liana jumped and said, "I gotta go and raise some hell around town." She rushed out of the house and hopped into a black corvette, where a senior was waiting for her. The car quickly drove off.

I spent the next three and a half hours running around the house after three-year-old Timmy and calming down a crying one-year-old Betsy. The work was tiring, but I managed to get them both in bed by 8:30 even though Betsy woke up twice before Liana finally came home. It was a tiring night, but I was paid $30 for my baby-sitting services. I was also given earlier that day and the boy in the black corvette, Liana's boyfriend, gave me a free ride home.

When I got home, I noticed that Rebecca's car was still in the driveway, but when I walked into the house, all the lights but one was off. The only light that was on was the light in Billy's room, but I ignored everything around me as I walked passed his room to my own, because for all I knew, Billy and Rebecca could have been making "the beast with two backs." So, if any noise was made, I didn't hear it. In fact, I didn't hear anything except for the noises in my dreams that came around ten minutes later.

I met up with Hazel at school the following morning in the locker bay. She was straightening her mini skirt and applying some make-up by using a mirror installed in her locker.

"Hey, Hazel?" I asked her.

"What do you want, Coen?" she asked as she applied some eye-liner.

"Did you get some letter from a guy named Albert Wesker?"

"Look, if you want to get your hands dirty and beat up your little friend that happens to like that weird little Caden girl, then be my guest."

"Sky didn't write those letters!"

"Uh-huh. Whatever."

"One of my best friends would never write threatening letters to five people he cared about. By the way…did you get a picture along with your letter?"

Hazel put down her eyeliner and picked up a photo and some blush. She handed me the photo.

I looked at the photo. It was of a man and woman screaming at each other. I turned the photo over and read silently, "3. You were ignored then, let's see if they notice you when you're gone."

Hazel reached into her locker and handed me the letter that caused her to beat up July the day before. It was opened and on the back of the paper was the name "Hazel Anne Mackenzie." "You can have it if you want. I don't need it and tell you friends that they'd better not try doing this again or I'll see to it that my boyfriend and his friends get them."

"Fine." I answered.

"Now get out of my sight, Coen." She commanded.

I shrugged and left for my own locker. I wasn't there for more than a minute when an opened note with the name "Catrina Josephine Mayfield" written on it and the photo of a dark skinned man holding a small, dark skinned baby were placed in my hands. I turned the photo over and read "1. He was there for you and little Danny, but he won't be any longer."

I turned to the person that handed me the items. It was July. I was surprised at the things she had. "How did you get these?" I asked her.

"My biggest sister's best friend, Catie, got this yesterday. She brought it to the house and she gave them to me when I told her that I got the same letter and picture and would give it to the S.T.A.R.S. members." She answered.

All through school, I thought of all the things the seven of us got. I had to know what those pictures and numbers meant. Could they have been in some sort of order? Or could it have been for something else? And the pictures? How could they have been taken?

A week passed and the letters and photos stopped coming. Billy and the other S.T.A.R.S. members worked really hard to try and find out where the letters were coming form, but until they found the answer, they suggested that all of us stay together at all times.

Mari's cousin, Cara, offered to keep us at her house since she could protect us because she was a S.T.A.R.S. members, too, but she was taking a year off work to take care of her newborn daughter, Carolyn. Mari, Sherry, and I took up the offer. Hazel didn't really care about the letters since she believed they were just a stupid prank. Liana had to watch over Timmy and Betsy. Catie, who I had finally met, was too busy with work, her nursing classes, and her own one-year-old son to come. July's father was out on a business trip so she couldn't ask him and her oldest sister, April, didn't want her to stay with people she didn't know.

Everything was peaceful for another two weeks. I hung out with Sherry, Mari, July, and Liana whenever I could. I finally got around to actually getting to know July, but that still didn't mean that I still didn't think she was the weirdest person on the planet. She was talkative as hell. It seemed that she never wanted to stop talking. Amazingly, she didn't take what I said about her being the weirdest person on the planet offensively…because her three sisters thought the same thing about her. I thought that was funny and she was a nice person to have as a friend. I invited her, Sherry, and Mari over for a little sleepover during those two weeks and I don't think Billy got along with her all that well mainly because she would not stop talking and laughing. He thought she was too loud for a fourteen-year-old, but she didn't really care. As long as I liked her as a friend, I didn't really care what Billy said about her.

Finally, something horrible happened that disrupted the peace of our two weeks. The S.T.A.R.S. members got a frantic phone call from April Caden and someone named Ronald Harrison. Apparently, two days ago, Catie didn't come to her classes so April went to her house to see if Catie was okay, but she wasn't. Ronald, her fiancé, went to drop off their son, but she wasn't around.

The next day, I noticed that Liana wasn't at school. I asked her boyfriend where Liana was and he didn't know. The night before, she was supposed to meet him at a nearby park, but she never came. Two days passed and Liana still didn't return. I met up with her mother, who was with S.T.A.R.S. and she said that she didn't come home. She was gone.

At this point, the remaining five of us decided that it was best that we didn't be alone. Well, Mari, Sherry, July, and I decided that. Hazel still didn't really care. She wasn't even affected by the threat in her letter. She just went about her business, beating up younger or smaller students and prancing through the hallways in mini-skirts and sleeveless tops and combat boots. Then, she was gone. Strangely enough, school was peaceful without her walking around.

I had a feeling that Hazel's disappearance had something to do with the disappearance of Liana and Catie. I also had a feeling that the disappearance was happening in some sort of order, so I looked at the photos and on a piece of paper, I wrote down all the numbers and names next to them:

**1-Catie**

**2-Liana**

**3-Hazel**

**4-July**

**5-Mari**

**6-Sherry**

**7-Lilie**

I brought the list home and looked it over. First Catie disappeared, then Liana, and then Hazel. A thought popped into my head. If this was what was happening, then the next person to disappear would be July.

My prediction was correct because two days after Hazel disappeared, July did too. Not only did she disappear, she was taken and we had a witness. Sky was with July, walking her home from school. According to Sky, a man came up to them and hit him. He fell over and a black van came up. A group of men came out of the van. Two of them began to beat up Sky while a man in sunglasses ran after July.

The small girl tried to outrun him, but the man moved at an insanely fast speed and caught her. He put a cloth over her mouth and waited for her to faint. Then he carried her to the van and was joined by his companions before driving away, leaving Sky bleeding on the ground. He was found by Jill's friend, Carlos, and was driven to the hospital.

I visited Sky the next day when I went to visit him at the hospital. The fourth girl was taken by a blonde man in black sunglasses. He spoke in a deep, cool voice and he ran with such velocity that it was unbelievable. Sky didn't know the man's name, but I did. It was Wesker that took her and it was likely that he took Liana, Hazel, and Catie, too.

The next day, our fifth girl was taken. That girl was Mari…and she was taken at school. She was around for the first three periods, lunch, and part of fourth period. During the middle of the period, Mari asked to use the bathroom and walked out into the hallway. She didn't come back. In fact, she basically disappeared from school.

When she didn't show up for PE, Casey and I started to get nervous. We spoke to Courtney and all she said was that Mari most likely went home early. She didn't. She didn't even come home that night.

The next day was Saturday, so a group of officers, S.T.A.R.S. members, and Casey's brother, Mike, went searching for her all throughout the city all day. Sherry and I wanted to go, but we were turned down by our guardians. It probably wouldn't have mattered. All the nearby cities and our entire city were searched and still she wasn't found.

We found out what happened when she disappeared by watching the school surveillance camera tapes. Mari did leave to go to the bathroom, but before she made it there, a man in black snuck up behind her, put a cloth in front of her face, waited for her to faint, and carried her unconscious body out of the school and to a black van and drove away. Strangely, nobody was around to see him and stop him.

The day we found out about Mari's kidnapping, the sixth girl disappeared. Sherry was taken after school on Monday. Casey volunteered to walk her home since he knew how to defend himself and Sherry. He went inside the school to use the bathroom while Sherry waited in the front of the school. When Casey came out, Sherry was gone.

Adrian was out there, too, and claimed that he saw the same blonde man drive up, place a cloth over her face, and quickly stuff her into the black van and drove off. He was so fast that Adrian couldn't stop him.

I was the last of the seven left that wasn't taken. Billy was extremely concerned for my safety. He made sure that I was with someone at all times. At school, I was with my friends. During the afternoon, I was either with Marc(which was most of the time) or hanging around the RPD or in the S.T.A.R.S. room.

Since the six of us were taken, everything seemed creepy. The streets were quiet because parents found out about the recent kidnappings and refused to let their children outside for fear of them getting kidnapped.

School was creepy because ever since Mari got taken _in_ school, students were afraid of the same thing happening to them. Even the macho men of the school were afraid. May, June, Courtney, and Casey were starting to look like they hadn't slept since their little sisters disappeared. Sky, who finally came back to school after being released form the hospital, was looking stressed. I was afraid…afraid of what happened to the kidnapped girls and what would happen to me.

Billy and the other S.T.A.R.S. members changed, too. Nobody was laughing or making any more jokes like they used to. Instead, they were quiet and pale. In fact, the only sounds I heard when I stayed in the S.T.A.R.S. office were sighs, pen scratching, and a few "beeps" from the computer. It seemed as if a few simple kidnappings caused the entire city to die or something.

About four days after Sherry's kidnapping, Marc walked me home from school. We took the quiet roads and, to my request, stopped at Casey's house. It was my choice to be there because I didn't want to be alone and Casey and Courtney were also home so I wouldn't be lonely…plus the house was closer to the school.

The house was silent except for the sounds of screaming from the living room TV. Marc and I shrugged and took seats on the couch next to Casey and Courtney, who were staring mindlessly at an episode of Jerry Springer (I think the topic was "I'm sleeping with my niece," but I can't remember now).

At 5:00, Mr. Bright came home, so I assumed that Billy was home, too. Marc walked me home so I wouldn't be alone. Once I was in front of my apartment door, I gave Marc a good-night kiss and walked inside.

The lights were on, so I had a feeling that Billy was home, but the house was freezing. I walked to the heater and found out why the house was so cold. The heater was turned off. I moved my shivering hand up to the dial, but before I could touch it, a person grabbed me from behind.

I turned my head slightly and took a look at the person. It was Wesker. I opened my mouth to scream only to have a cloth smelling heavily of chloroform placed over my mouth and nose. My body felt dizzy and weak, but I still attempted to put up a fight. I weakly lifted my hand and slapped Wesker as hard as I could. The only thing I did was knock the sunglasses to the ground. I stared deep into his unnaturally red eyes before I went out of the world of consciousness.

-----------------------

A/N: Okay, that's chapter 3. The next chapters will be when the good stuff is going to happen. I know that my last chapter might have been a little confusing with the school stuff, but that schedule and what happened at the school actually DID happen to me in high school. In fact, Lilie's schedule is a mix of my schedule from my Junior year. The race also happened. It was really funny. A little girl from another class challenged eight people from my PE class to a race. She was the smallest person there, but she won the race. The burn marks, however, is something I just made up. R/R if you want, but if you hate it, don't flame it.


	4. Our First Night in the Cell

Ch.4- Our First Night in the Cell

When I finally came around, I wasn't able to see anything. I was placed on the ground while someone grabbed my wrists and held them behind my back while pushing me forward. I was still unable to see and every time I stumbled, I was shoved forward roughly.

I can't say how far I walked, but after a little while, I was stopped in front of a cell. Quickly, whatever prevented me from seeing was removed and I was shoved into the cell. I turned around and tried to escape the cell before the door closed, but I was too slow. The door closed and I saw a man in a white trench coat walk away holding a set of keys in one hand and a blindfold in the other.

"Lilie?" a timid voice asked from behind me.

I turned around and there, leaning against the cell walls were the six girls that had been taken. All of them were dressed in loose, white hospital gowns. I looked down at my body and saw that I, too, was wearing the same loose, white gown, matching socks, and beat up sneakers.

"You guys." I started, "Are you okay?"

All the girls except for Hazel nodded. Hazel decided to act like a drama queen, looking at me with a sad, puppy dog look with her hazel eyes and crying, "Look at me! I've been here for a year already! They are going to keep me locked up here until I'm an old woman in these ugly clothes!"

I let out a sigh of annoyance before telling her, "Hazel, you've only been gone about a week and a half. You're still the same annoying seventeen-year-old you."

Hazel stood up and said in a threatening voice, "You wanna say that again, Coen?"

"Yeah, I'll say it again. You're still the same annoying seventeen-year-old you." I told her. We actually got close to beating the crap out of each other, but Catie the peacemaker stepped in between us shouting, "Hey, stop it, both of you!"

I looked around the cell. There were no windows and the only way out were through the bars, which were the door. An idea came to my head. "Hey, I know a way we can get out of here." I said, "We can get through the door when they hand us food. I mean, they have to feed us sometime, right?"

Mari stared at me and asked in a serious voice, "You think we haven't tried that already? They don't open the doors to give us food. They just toss containers of food and water through the bars. The door doesn't open…unless they bring in new prisoners, that is."

I felt the color drain from my face as I asked, "You're kidding, right?"

The six others in the cell shook their heads in unison. If this was a dream, I wanted to wake up. I pinched myself and finally realized that this was worse than a dream. It was real.

----BILLY'S POV----

It was around 7:00 when I finally went home. Officer Bright had been working with the other S.T.A.R.S. members so he could find his youngest child and the five missing girls. He was spending so much time in the room that it felt like he was a member. Chris offered to make him take the S.T.A.R.S. test, but all the man said was, "I don't want to take the test. I just want to find Marianna." I never knew that a man with five kids would freak out so much if one went missing. I assumed that that happened with a person with just one or two kids.

After he refused to take the test, Chris and Barry kicked him out of the office. They told him to leave this business to the S.T.A.R.S. members and for him to get around to his own jobs. Apparently, the chief-of-police sent him home so he could relax for a while.

I drove to my house and saw that the lights were off and the door was closed. A feeling of relief overcame my body, yet I couldn't help but to feel a little troubled also. She was safe…or so I thought at the moment.

My relief began to fade when I turned the doorknob of the apartment before the door opened. I remembered that I locked the door before I left for work, but Lilie also had a spare key so she could still be safe. The house was dark, quiet, and cold. Damn, if Lilie was home, why didn't she just turn on the thermostat…especially when it was February and the apartment was freezing?

I walked to the thermostat and saw her backpack abandoned by it. I was now scared to Hell. She never left her backpack in the middle of the hallway. I ran around the house calling for my sister, but she didn't respond. In fact, the only sound I could hear was the echoing of my footsteps as I ran through the apartment. I even ran into Lilie's room and she wasn't there.

An unexplained fear overcame my body. I ran to the kitchen and looked at the piece of paper pinned on the bulletin board next to the phone. There was a long list of phone numbers on it. Most were Lilie's, but some were mine. I read aloud the list of names until I got to the one I was looking for, "May…Adrian…Liana…okay, here we go…Casey/Mari/Marc." I dialed the number next the last three names and waited for the phone to stop ringing.

A lazy voice answered, "Hello?"

I froze. It was Officer Bright's older daughter…and I couldn't remember her name. All I remembered was that her name started with a C. What was it? I had to think fast before she hung up on me. Cindy? Collete? Casey? I decided to go with Casey. "Casey?" I asked.

The girl sighed and said, "Hold on a second." I heard her move the phone and faintly heard her scream, "Casey! Phone!"

Inside, I punched myself. Damn, I got the wrong kid.

A different voice, a _male_ voice came on the line. "Hello?"

"Hey, Casey. This is Officer Coen, Lilie's brother." I said.

"Oh yeah, so what's up?"

"Is Lilie at your house?"

"No, Marc walked her home about three hours ago. Why?"

"She's…not home. Is Marc at your house?"

"Yeah. You wanna talk with him?"

"No, it's okay. By the way, what's your sister's name?"

"Mari?"

"No, your other sister."

"Oh. Her name's Courtney."

"Okay." I hung up before Casey could say anything else.

I didn't want to believe anything that Casey told me because if he was right, then Lilie was stuck with the six missing girls, wherever they were.

I waited impatiently for hours, hoping that my sister would walk through the apartment door or call me, asking me to pick her up from wherever she was.

When the clock turned midnight, nothing came and right then, I knew that Lilie was gone.

----LILIE'S POV----

Hours must have passed since I was brought to the cell with Sherry, Mari, Liana, July, Catie, and Hazel, but I couldn't tell. I didn't even know if it was light or dark outside since we didn't have any windows. In fact, our cell felt like the cell I was thrown in last year in prison.

Everything was cold and, like Mari said, our food was in containers and shoved through the bars along with bottled water. Our food was a simple bowl of soup made with a weak broth, limp vegetables, and a disgusting meat I could not recognize. It smelled terrible and strongly of vinegar. It tasted just as bad, too.

I refused to eat it at first, but after watching the other girls attempting to swallow the nasty food, I realized that this was probably going to be the only food we would be able to eat. I took a deep breath and began to slowly swallow the nasty soup with a sickening look on my face.

When the seven of us finished, we put our containers through the bars and replaced them with old blankets and hard, filthy pillows.

The cold, damp air was making it difficult for me to sleep. I don't know about you, but when you're lying on a cold floor with a pillow and blanket not giving any more warmth, it's almost impossible for you to fall asleep. Especially when you have the feeling that something is hiding in the dark shadows. Thankfully, I was able to fall asleep despite the fact that I was cold.

It was probably a few hours later when I woke up from my light sleep. The cold didn't wake me up. Instead, the sounds of snoring, bodies turning, and whimpering woke me up.

I sat up and noticed that Catie was awake, too. The turning came from Mari, who was just turning in her sleep to find the most comfortable sleeping position. She did that a lot even before she got kidnapped. July was the whimperer and Hazel was the snorer.

I smirked as I watched Hazel snore. She seemed before like the type of girl that never snorted, grunted, or snored, but not I knew better. Hell, she snored louder than Billy and he was a _loud_ snorer. I looked at Catie and saw that she, too, was smirking at Hazel. I even heard her make a soft giggle.

My smirk went away when I heard a crying voice coming from the whimperer, "Mama…" I turned towards July and noticed that she was crying as she slept like a child having a nightmare. She was curled up into a tight ball, which made her look smaller and younger than she already was. My fear of her turned into pity. She was acting like such a scared child that I couldn't help but feel pity for her.

Hazel woke up to the whimpers and she was not happy about it. Hazel opened up her big mouth and shouted at July, "Hey! Shut up! Some of us are trying to get some sleep here!"

Hazel's shouting had awakened Sherry, Mari, Liana, and July from their uncomfortable slumbers.

"Dammit, Hazel. Why the hell are you screaming like that?" Liana asked as she woke up with a grumpy look on her face.

"It's all her fault." Hazel pointed at the half awake July, "She woke me up because she was crying for her damn mother!"

"I was not crying!" July shouted while standing up.

Hazel stood up and walked over to July. Without a warning, she shoved the smaller girl to the ground.

July lifted herself up and shouted at Hazel in an angry voice, "What was that for!"

"I told you to shut up!" Hazel shouted as she walked over to July and instead of shoving her down again, Hazel began to hit the little girl with one hand while clutching a chunk of July's long brown hair with the other.

July screamed and attempted to fight back, but she couldn't reach Hazel.

"Hazel! Let go of her! Leave her alone!" I screamed at Hazel. She ignored me and kept hitting July.

Liana and Catie ran up behind Hazel and attempted to pull her away while Sherry and I worked on pulling July. Hazel grabbed onto July's hair with both hands and would not let go of the hair. No matter how hard we tried, Hazel would not let go and July would not stop screaming.

Finally, a horrible ripping sound came from July's head. Hazel's left hand went away from July's head and in it was a nice chunk of long brown hairs. The ripping was terrible and what made the sound worse was the screams of July got louder.

Hazel attempted to grab more hairs after she dropped the ripped ones on to the cell floor. Fortunately, Mari punched Hazel's hands. Hazel's right hand let go of July's hair and the remaining four were able to separate Hazel and July.

"What the hell were you doing!" Liana screamed at Hazel.

I ran over to July to look at her injury. There was a little bit of blood from the missing hairs and she had a nice bald spot around the side of her head. Judging by the looks of the spot, she would have to wear her hair in a certain hair style: possibly a side-ponytail or wear a hat over the spot. The hat, however, did not sound like a good idea because no matter what type of hat she wore, some of the skin from her spot would show.

"Shit, Hazel." I muttered, "What's the matter with you?"

Before Hazel could answer with whatever she had running through her cruel head, a chuckle was heard. Everyone in the cell turned to the bars and saw Wesker. He was laughing at what just happened between Hazel and July. He was actually amused by what just happened. Yet, somehow, his amusement didn't surprise me. He was amused when Carlee was killed and little Amy was horribly mutated into a leech monster.

Mari seemed to notice his amusement also, but unlike me, she was actually brave enough at the time to say something to the man. "And just what is so fucking funny, you psycho?" she shouted at Wesker.

Wesker stopped chuckling and smirked at Mari. "That's a very good question, Mari, but if I were you, I'd watch my mouth. It's much too rotten for a fifteen-year-old. Unless, of course, you want to end up like your mother or Lilie's friend, Carlee."

"So, you plan on killing me along with my mother?" she asked.

"Perhaps." The man answered. He then picked up his walkie-talkie and spoke into it, "Bring in Caroline."

"Caroline?" I asked out loud.

The door opened and the figure of a middle-aged woman walked gracefully into the room and stopped in front of my cell. I took a good look at the woman. I had seen her before, but couldn't remember where. Her hair was a beautiful wavy brown that cascaded over her shoulders and down her back. Her blue eyes were illuminating and matched her blue summer dress. She was wearing a pair of leather sandals on her feet and a wedding ring on her right hand. She wasn't smiling, but kept looking at Mari, who stared back, trying to remember if she could, who the woman was.

I looked at both the woman and Mari and noticed a strong resemblance between them. Something bothered me about the woman, Caroline, though. She looked normal, but something felt weird about her even though I could not put my finger on it.

Suddenly, I remembered who she was. Caroline Melissa Bright, Mari's mother. I never met her and now I knew why Mari couldn't remember her. Caroline was killed in an accident when Casey and Mari were only a year old. I remembered the twins showing me her picture and her obituary in an old newspaper. They even took me to her grave once.

"Who's that woman?" Sherry asked.

"That's Caroline Melissa Bright, Mari's mother." I explained, "And she died fourteen years ago."

"Mother…" Mari started.

Caroline finally smiled and honestly, I wish she didn't. Her teeth were jagged and yellow, like a monster's. She stretched her arm and her dressed rose about an inch. There were horrible gray-ish scabs on her legs and parts of her arms. For the first time, I noticed that her fingers were shaped like claws.

"What did you do to my mother!" Mari demanded the man who summoned Caroline. He didn't answer.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Caroline pull back her left arm and aim it towards Mari.

"Mari! Get out of the way!" I screamed as Caroline began to thrust her claws at Mari.


	5. The Story Comes to Life

Ch. 5- The Story Comes the Life

_Mari! Get out of the way!_ She was almost too late. At the very last second, Mari jumped out of the way of her "Mother's" claws. She was lucky she jumped when she did. If she had jumped a second later, Caroline's claws would have been impaled in Mari's chest, covered in the girl's blood.

I quickly grabbed Mari's hand and pulled her away from the bars as Caroline began to stick her claws deeper into the cell.

"W-what the?" Mari stuttered.

Wesker turned to his walkie-talkie and spoke into it, "Get her out of here."

Three men in white lab coats ran in with guns. They aimed the guns at Caroline and fired. The bullets hit her body and she went down. She wasn't moving and there was no blood coming from her body. The three men took her body and carried it away. I watched her go, but had a big feeling that I would be seeing her again and our next meeting would not be a pleasant one.

Wesker dug into his pocket and tossed a rag into the cell. "For the blood." he explained before going through a door, leaving the room. I couldn't take my eyes off the direction Wesker left in. I didn't even move after Sherry grabbed the rag and said behind me, "Here. Put some pressure on the wound and the bleeding should stop."

Even though I didn't look to my side, I knew Mari wasn't moving either. I could feel her shock. For the first time that she could remember, Mari saw her mother up close and in person and the mother actually tried to kill her. It sounded like what happened with Carlee and Amy back in Marysville, only this time, I was prepared for what I was about to see. Mari wasn't. I've seen monsters like that before. She didn't.

A few minutes later, I took my gaze away from the empty hallway and turned around. Catie was pressing the rag that was thrown into the cell upon July's head wound. The rag was getting a little bloody, but not a lot. Liana was giving Hazel an evil glare.

I pulled Sherry off to the side. If anyone in this room had an idea of what was going on, she probably would. She's been through a similar experience like I had. The other girls hadn't. "So, do you have any idea what's happening here?" I whispered.

"I don't know. This is the first time something like this has happened that I can remember." Sherry whispered back.

"You've never seen things like that before?" I whispered.

"Well, I have back in Raccoon City. But I'm really sure that the large things over here are the bodies of somebody that's been dead for years. I just wonder how it's possible to do something like this." Sherry admitted.

I didn't say this to the other girls, but I had a big feeling that Caroline was just sent out to scare us. Even though she attempted to attack Mari, she was just there to scare us. If Mari hadn't moved when she did, the claw would have been impaled in her right lung. She would have been injured, but I doubt she would have died.

I couldn't say why or how I knew about Caroline because I honestly didn't know myself, but it was just a feeling. I mean, why would Wesker call in Caroline just to shock Mari? It didn't make any sense.

When Caroline was around, I took a look at Wesker's face. He looked angry. It was probably because Mari couldn't remember her like he wanted. If he came back, he would probably bring back another one of those things. This one would probably be somebody that one of us girls could remember. For all I knew, he could have found a way to make my deceased adoptive parents or July's uncle into what Caroline became.

I also had a feeling that Wesker was going to do something to us, something horrible. I felt that whatever he was planning was going to have a big impact on a few of us. All I could do was sit and wait for him to come back.

A few hours passed and he still did not come back. To pass some time because I could not fall back to sleep, I decided to act like Mr. Griffon and gave the girls nicknames. Sherry's and Mari's weren't hard to pick. Sherry was "The Genius" because of how smart she was and Mari was "The Tomboy."

I was thinking hard upon Hazel and Liana's names. I was going to call Hazel "The Bitch" because of how much I hated her, but decided not to. She was a victim of what was happening just like me and the other girls. The nicest thing I could come up with was "The Bully." I decided at first to call Liana "The Rebel", but after seeing her protect the injured July, I changed the name to "The Protector." It seemed to fit her better anyway.

I guess Catie's was pretty easy to pick. I just called her "The Mother" because she acted motherly to the rest of us. That, and she was also the mother of a one-year-old boy. I honestly couldn't think of any better name.

July's was also sort of hard to pick because we only knew each other for a month. Actually, the only people that knew her without hitting her were not here. Lucas and the other S.T.A.R.S. members called her "the little ball of energy" and I could see why. All I really knew about her was that she had three sisters that all looked completely different, she was an extremely fast runner, she was extremely energetic, and she was almost always beaten up by Hazel and her gang. Oh well. I decided to go with what Lucas called her and named her "The Ball of Energy."

With my name, I had to choose between "Karaoke Queen" and "The Singing Queen." Yes, I admit that I was thinking probably way too highly of myself, but I wanted to make myself seem big if I got out of this place alive. I stuck with "The Singing Queen."

As I thought of the names, an early memory came from when I was six. Miss Scarlet, my Kindergarten teacher, told the class a story. While Sammy Lewis poked me in the back with a Popsicle stick, Molly Lin pulled my long hair, Ben ran a toy truck across the carpet in front of me and him while making car sounds, and Carlee split graham crackers with me, I attempted to pay attention. It wasn't easy with my hair being pulled, a Popsicle stick in my back, listening to car sounds, and eating graham crackers with my best friend.

The seven girls in the story acted like us girls trapped in the cell. They practically had the same names: Katie, Liana, Hazel, July, Sherry, Marianna, and Lily. Unfortunately, we were not like the girls in the story. We didn't have any powers. We didn't know any magic. We were just seven average girls trying to live our lives like normal girls. We couldn't help that our relatives were S.T.A.R.S. members, so what did Wesker want with us?

I remembered Miss Scarlet kept talking about the story. After the girls were kidnapped, they were tortured by being shown their biggest fear. That was done only to weaken the girls emotionally.

I could not remember anything after that because Molly gave my hair an extra hard tug. I yelped then grabbed Ben's truck and hit her with it. I can't remember why, but I remember the truck broke and Sammy hit my head with the Popsicle stick until it broke. Ben and Molly were crying and Carlee threw her remaining graham crackers at Sammy.

Before I could hear the end of the story, the student teacher, a big, muscley man, brought Sammy, Molly, Carlee, and me down to the principal's office for fighting. My adoptive parents never looked so angry when they had to go talk to the principal among with the other children's parents. I never got to find out how the story ended and after the school year, I never saw Miss Scarlet again.

I looked around the room and saw the other girls were falling asleep. Mari began turning in her sleep, Hazel started snoring, and July was crying for her mother. I came to the conclusion that nothing was probably going to happen for a while, so I fell into a cold, difficult sleep.

Later, the doors opened and all the girls quickly woke up. Standing before us were seven men in white lab coats similar to what Wesker was wearing. Each one grabbed us girls by the arms and ripped us onto our feet. One-by-one, they drug us down snow-white hallways and shoved us into a large, empty room. Before the girls could run out, the men were gone and the door was locked.

Suddenly, a voice came into the room, "Welcome girls. You have been brought here so we can bring out your greatest fears."

I looked around the room and tried unsuccessfully to find where the voice came from. Sherry tugged on my arm and pointed at a white speaker. I wasn't surprised I missed it. The speaker was white and looked like the walls.

"What do you mean, show us our greatest fears?" Liana shouted.

No answer came, but something happened. The white walls suddenly became colorful. Circus music came from the speakers and the faces of clowns appeared upon the screen and got bigger.

I heard a gasp coming from my left. At first I thought it was Hazel making the noise, but after I turned to the girl, I was surprised to find that it wasn't Hazel. It was, in fact, Liana.

Liana looked frozen with fear. Her grey eyes were wide and her body was frozen. Her face was pale and her bottom lip was quivering. I'd never seen her like this before. She looked like she was completely different person.

Before we knew it, there were actual clowns that came into the room, but where did they come from? The door was locked and one of the girls would have made it halfway out the door. Plus, I would have heard the door open.

I watched the clowns that somehow got in here. There were two of them, one with Ronald McDonald-like hair and the other with weird yarn hair. They were clad in baggy pants, suspenders, colored shirts, and rubber noses. They began walking towards Liana with their arms wide.

Liana let out a loud, terrified scream and ran behind me. I looked behind me and saw that twin rivers of tears were rolling down her pale cheeks. She was deathly afraid of clowns.

I looked back at the walls. They were whit again and all the clowns were gone. I turned to Liana and found that she was curled up into a little ball with tears running down her cheeks. I told her that the clowns were gone, but she didn't listen to me.

The room got dark. I don't think any of us girls were afraid of the dark because none of us, save for Liana, were scared and shaking. Of course, that was before light came into the room in the shape of lightening bolts.

Lightening, that was what Sherry was deathly afraid of. When I found out, I was surprised I thought she would be afraid of zombies or see her parents get killed again, but she wasn't. Her fear was lightening.

A few bolts came crashing to the ground around her. Sherry screamed and began to run away from the bolts. She only ran for two feet at the most when another bolt came crashing in front of her. She screamed and ran in a different direction before another bolt came at her. This process lasted probably only ten minutes until Sherry joined Liana, curled up into a ball with tears rolling down her pale cheeks.

The room lightened and so far, only Hazel, Catie, Mari, July, and me were the only ones that weren't scared. Unfortunately, that was going to change. The walls changed to look like…my high school. Students came out of the walls. I saw all of them, but knew only two of them. Those two were in Hazel's gang. All of them were ironically talking about her.

"I can't stand Hazel Mackenzie."

"I know. Just because she's rich, she thinks everyone likes her."

"The only reason I put up with her is because Leo is dating her."

"She should spend more time beating up people with something instead of that Caden kid. She doesn't have anything."

"You know what I heard? After her parents divorced, they were arguing over custody of her. None of them wanted her."

"Yeah, I heard that too. After her parents went to court, her mother was ordered custody. She was pissed."

"S-shut up!" Hazel screamed.

Finally, it all made sense to me why Hazel acted like she was better than everyone else and always beating up on July. She had no friends and the only person that actually liked her was her boyfriend. "You…don't have any friends." I said to Hazel.

Hazel's face scrunched up and tears began to roll down her now red face. So, that was her problem. Hazel was a greedy, selfish bitch and she knew she was. She didn't want to admit it and was afraid that the rest of us girls would find out…especially July.

After the students mysteriously disappeared, I began to get annoyed. In just twenty-five minutes Liana, Sherry, and Hazel were already curled up into little balls and crying like babies. I took a deep breath and screamed to nobody in particular, "What's the point of all this? Why are you doing this?"

Nobody answered me, but that didn't mean that nothing else happened. The room suddenly got hot and before I knew it, the room was on fire and there was no way for us to get out.

----------

A/N: Well, that's chapter 5. In case you guys didn't know. Ben is from "The Evil Returns". He's one of Lilie's friends. Oh, and the thing with the room that shows the fear I borrowed that from a movie that's not really popular(in the movie it doesn't show fears) as a request from my sister. Try and see if you can guess which movie it came from.


	6. After the Fire

Ch. 6- After the Fire

The flames were getting hot and were coming closer to us girls by the second. I looked over at Catie, Mari, and July and noticed sweat rolling down from their foreheads.

I was afraid, afraid that the seven of us were going to be burned to a crisp if we didn't get out. I ran to the door and saw that it, too, was covered in flames. "Let us out of here!" I screamed. I didn't get an answer, but I did hear a scream from behind him, "Mama!" I quickly turned and saw July screaming at a wall.

Standing in the wall was a middle aged woman just a little younger than Caroline. She was clad in a long, shimmering red skirt with a matching blouse. Her long, light brown hair was tied back into a bun and her deep blue eyes reflected the flames around her. She didn't move even as the flames burned her skin and July screamed for her. Finally, the flames engulfed the woman until she was nothing but a bloody, burned corpse. July's unusually large green eyes widened as she screamed, "MAMA!" Tears rolled down her cheeks and she began blubbering. Rather than joining Hazel, Sherry, and Liana on the floor, July just stood where she was, horrified. She was now like Hazel, Sherry, and Liana. Only Catie, Mari, and I were safe…for now.

After the flames went away and the room cooled, another thing came in. The room slightly darkened and rats came out of the walls. Catie screamed and failed to notice that the rats were going through her legs. They were holograms and not real.

"Catie! Calm down! None of this is real!" I screamed.

Catie didn't listen to me. Fear overtook her body, leaving only Mari and myself alone. Whatever Mari's fear was, it would surprise me. So far I had yet to see what she was afraid of. The room lightened and a sea-green convertible came out of the wall. Almost instantly, Mari froze up. The only time she started running was when the car started heading for her. I almost failed to notice that the car was almost twice the height of Mari.

Mari's fear…really confused me. She'd never run from cars before in the time that I had known her. Actually, I'd never seen her run from anything unless it was a game or something. I tried screaming at Mari, trying to tell her that the car, like the rats, were not real, but it didn't do any good. After the car drove through her, Mari was as useless as the other girls.

I was the only one left. All the others weren't moving. Somehow I knew I was going to be the last one left. It always seemed like I was the last. I was the last citizen alive in Marysville. I was the last one seen entering and leaving the girl's locker room the day the gymnasium exploded back in Marysville. I was even the last girl to be kidnapped.

Before I knew it, the room looked and smelled like Marysville…during the zombie invasion. Everything was there: destroyed buildings, broken cars, and tons of zombies.

_It's not real. None of this is real_. I thought repeatedly, but what good would it do? I was scared to hell of these zombies for that matter. It also didn't help that all my old friends Ben, Maria, Jake, Eli, and Carlee were coming after me in their zombified forms along with my adoptive parents. There was no more fooling myself. I would soon fall victim to my own fear. The last thing I saw before I fainted were the undead faces of the Varns leaning in towards my body.

-------BILLY'S POV-------

It had now been four days since Lilie disappeared. I was scared shitless about what could have been happening to her and the other girls. A sickening feeling filled my stomach every time I thought about it.

The S.T.A.R.S. room in the RPD was completely filled with S.T.A.R.S. members, especially the ones that were the family members of the missing girls. We also had two more people that were in the room. Matt Bright, a S.T.A.R.S. member and oldest brother to Mari, got the rest of us S.T.A.R.S. members to allow his father to work with us in finding his missing daughter. Our other guest wasn't even a cop.

Dean Caden ran into our office about a day or so after Lilie disappeared. He introduced himself to most of the S.T.A.R.S. members(he already knew Chris, Rebecca, Jill, and Barry from the past) as the father of the second youngest kidnapped girl, July Caden. He worked as a trucker ever since he lost his job after his wife died. He was out trucking when the girls started disappearing and heard about his youngest daughter's kidnapping. Without hesitation, Chris, Jill, and Barry allowed him to work in the S.T.A.R.S. office until July and the other girls were found.

Everything seemed weird ever since they disappeared. I drove home everyday like I always had and I never saw any kids playing outside. I never heard any parties or laughing form our neighbor's houses. The whole town seemed dead both during the day and night. It was creepy.

I missed my sister. The whole apartment was so quiet without her. I had gotten so used to hearing her alarm clock going off at 6:30am on weekdays and hearing her sing songs I've never heard in the evenings and listen to her watching movies and sing along with the songs.

I missed her so much that I even watched some of the musicals she bought. _The King and I_, _Annie_, and _The Sound of Music _were her favorites. I sat through them, hoping to see Lilie come up and sing along or laugh at parts she thought were funny, but she didn't. She was gone and I had no clue where she was or even if she was alive.

------MARC'S POV------

Another day went by and my school life had gotten worse. After Lilie disappeared, school attendance had decreased. So many of the student's parents, especially those of young girls, were scared for their children's safety so they had their children stay home.

Every classroom normally had about thirty students was now reduced to no more than seven or eight. The hallways were unusually empty. Police officers stood around every corner of the school, watching to make sure that nobody else got kidnapped. So far nobody else has. All together about 100 students came to school instead of the 750 that usually came.

Lunch was almost completely quiet. I still sat at the same table with Casey, Adrian, Sky, Hiroko, and Lucas, but this time I was joined by a few more guests: Courtney, May and June Caden, Leo(Hazel's boyfriend) and David(Liana's boyfriend). The lunchroom was quiet, save for the eleven of us that talked amongst ourselves, trying to figure out where the seven girls could be. So far, we had no clue. The other students weren't talking amongst each other.

All the classrooms were quiet. Some teachers didn't even show up and no subs came. May took over the choir room after the teacher stopped coming even though she was only the piano player. She even pulled her fifteen-year-old sister out of her Biology class to be in the choir. Aside from the sisters, only two students were there.

My classes were mostly teacherless, so the remaining students mostly sat around reading, drawing or talking. The only class I had that was actually even remotely lively was my Electronics class. I shared that class with Lucas, Sky, Casey, and David. There was a HAM radio there that Lucas could work. Whenever Mr. Levin, our teacher, was helping the other students with building something, Lucas brought Sky, Casey, David, and I to work on it.

A couple of times before the kidnappings we actually got in touch with someone. Of course, we never revealed our true names, so we just used the names of some of the characters from _Final Fantasy VII_. Lucas was Cloud, David was Barret, I was Vincent, Sky was Reeve, and Casey was Cid. A few times we got truckers and bored housewives with nothing to do and we had fun goofing around with them. Unfortunately, one day we got caught a couple of weeks earlier when Lucas accidentally got a hold of a male trucker joking around that he just made out with his daughter. The trucker, unfortunately, knew Lucas. "Lucas Brooks!" the trucker screamed. It was the Caden sister's dad.

Lucas never looked so scared. "M-Mr. Caden…" He stuttered before turning off the radio. Later, he explained that the girl's father had been over protective of his four daughters for five years and if he found out that what Lucas just said was true, he'd be after him.

Today, Lucas turned on the radio and spoke into the microphone, "Breaker one-nine. Breaker one-nine. This is Cloud Strife. Is anyone there?" No answer came, but that didn't mean that something wouldn't happen. Somebody was bound to come eventually.

------LILIE'S POV------

I woke up sometime later. I was no longer in my cell. Instead Catie, Liana, Hazel, Mari, July, Sherry, and I were in a new room painted baby blue with two large couches and a chair. A coffee table was in the middle of the room with a vase of daisies and a clock was perched on the wall. The room looked nice and luxuries, but I had a feeling that something was wrong.

All the other girls were no dressed in their original clothing. We were in hospital gowns, but they were all different colors and more comfortable. Mine was red, Sherry's was blue, Mari's was emerald green, July's was yellow, Hazel's was pink, Liana's was orange, and Catie's was violet. The gowns were slightly thicker than our white ones and we were wearing comfortable matching slippers.

I looked at the other girls who all lay up on the couches in sitting positions. They were clean. Their hair, like mine, was scrubbed clean and carefully brushed while a few were tied up in certain hair styles. Only Sherry, Mari, and my hair were not tied up in a hairstyle. Liana's blue-dyed hair was up in a ponytail, July's brown hair was up in Chinese buns, Hazel's curly brown hair was in a braid, and Catie's black hair was in a single bun. None of us were wearing make-up, but our skin was scrubbed clean and smelled like roses.

As I woke, the other girls opened their eyes and slowly began to move. I could see in their eyes that they were still scared about what they'd seen hours earlier. I couldn't blame them. I was still scared from all the zombies I saw.

"Guys…what happened?" Mari asked in a scared voice. Nobody answered her. I think that nobody knew what was going on. I didn't say this out loud, but despite the fact that we were basically dressed in nice clothes and relaxing in a nice room, something bad was going to happen.

The door opened and two identical petite Asian women stood in the doorway. The one on the left smiled and asked, "Catrina Mayfield?"

Catie stood up and turned to them with a fearful look on her face.

"Please come with us, Miss Mayfield. We are here to get you out. Besides, your fiancé is here to see you." the one on the left said.

"What about the other girls?" Catie asked.

"We can only get one girl out at a time. Don't' worry. We will come back for the others soon." The woman on the right said.

Despite the fact that Catie was hesitant, she followed the women out of the room. The door was closed behind her.

I turned to the clock in the room and watched it. It was 6:00, but I couldn't' tell if it was the morning or evening.

At 6:05, the door re-opened and there were the Asian women.

"Liana Mackey? We are here to get you out." the woman on the right announced. Liana followed her and like before, the door closed behind her.

I was starting to get suspicious. I just couldn't put my finger on what was going on, but if it only took five minutes to get _one_ girl out, then they should have been able to get all seven of us out at the same time.

At 6:10, the doors opened and the same women asked for Hazel. Unlike the other girls, Hazel actually didn't hesitate to leave.

The walls in the room were thin and I just now realized that. Plus, Hazel was not brought out of the building, but into the room next to ours. At 6:13, she screamed bloody murder. Something was wrong. I could feel it and judging by the looks on Sherry, Mari, and July's faces, they could, too.

At 6:16, the screams stopped. At 6:20, the doors opened and the same women stood in the doorway. "July Caden? It's time to go." the one on the left said.

July shook her head, "No! I'm not going!"

"But your sister is here to get you." the woman on the right said.

"Which one?"

I smirked. That was actually a good question for somebody with more than one of the same sexed sibling to ask. That way, they could tell if somebody was lying.

"Ummm…" the one on the left said before the right answered, "May." July still refused to move.

Suddenly, with an unexpected boost of speed, both women rushed forward and drug a screaming July out of the room. Inside, I kicked myself. I was so shocked at the speed that I couldn't help her.

The screams continued from the hall up to one of the nearby rooms, "NO! NO! LET ME GO! OUCH! STOP IT! GET ME OUT OF THIS THING! NO! KEEP THAT AWAY FROM ME! NO! NO! AAAHHHH!" The screams stopped at 6:27. Okay, now something was definitely wrong.

At 6:30, the doors opened and the same women stood in their original spots. Now both looked tired. "Marianna Bright?" the one on the left asked.

"What happened to July? Why was she screaming?" I asked.

"We took a simple blood test to make sure she didn't get sick. Don't worry, she's fine." the right said.

Mari leaned into me and Sherry and whispered, "I'll go with them and if something happens, I'll fight back. Casey and I have been learning how to fight since we were three and are experienced in both clean and dirty fighting." Sherry and I nodded and Mari left the room.

I then heard Mari screaming, "I'M NOT GOING IN THERE! NO! STOP PUSHING ME! GET ME OUT OF HERE AND GET THAT NEEDLE AWAY FROM ME!"

I then heard a woman scream, "Ouch! She bit me!" More screams came from different people.

"Oh my God! It's bleeding!"

"Put some pressure on it and somebody hold her head back!"

"Ah! The little bitch bit me too!"

"Somebody hold her head back!"

"AAAAHHHH!"

Sherry turned to me and said in a scared voice, "They're going to do experiments on us."

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Positive."

I didn't believe her, but it wouldn't be much longer when I realized that I really should have.

The screaming stopped at 6:43 and was followed by frantic shuffling. At 6:45, the door opened and instead of the women, a young, hunky, Asian boy about two years older and six inches taller than me stood in the doorway. "Sheryl Birkin?" he asked.

"Where are the two women?" I asked.

"The last girl bit Sakura and Mae's hands and forced them to get into the infirmary. Don't' worry. I'll get both of you out. All we're going to do is get blood drawn to make sure you didn't get sick from the cell the damn Umbrella Corporation threw you in."

I didn't believe him, but Sherry did. It might have been because his voice was so persuasive or because of the way he smiled at us. He looked so good and safe. That might have been why she did, but I never knew. All I knew was that she followed him willingly out of the room. Strangely enough, I didn't hear any screams.

I was now very afraid of what was going to happen to me, the last girl. I watched the clock tick on in anxiety.

At exactly 6:50, the door opened. I was about to ask the boy where Sherry was, but paused as I looked at the doorway and the person in it saying, "Hello Lilie."

The boy wasn't there. Instead there was a young woman with wavy blonde hair and striking blue eyes that I hadn't seen in almost ten years, "Miss Scarlet?"

The woman laughed and said, "Yes, it's me. Boy, it's been so long, Lilie. Last time I saw you, your beautiful hair was tied back in little pigtails and you were splitting graham crackers with little Carlee Winters and Ben Torrence. On the last day of class, I remember you three had a contest to see who could finish their strawberry Kool-Aid and graham crackers the fastest." She laughed.

I laughed, too. "You remember that?" I asked.

"Of course. How could I not? I remember all three of you had their faces covered in graham cracker crumbs. Ben won and as a showing of your anger, you and Carlee splashed your remaining Kool-Aid in his face." We both laughed before Miss Scarlet continued, "Now look at you: a beautiful teenager and no longer the cute little girl. Oh, where does the time go?"

I smiled at her. Maybe she was going to get me out of here. She turned around and when she came back, she was holding a syringe filled with a red liquid, "Now, let's get this over with. Like Lily in my old story, you get the red potion."

I looked around at my surroundings. I was now in a room, strapped to a chair. I spent so much time talking to Miss Scarlet that I failed to notice that I was brought to a room and strapped to a chair. Dammit, how could I have been so stupid?

"Miss Scarlet, please." I begged.

"Don't worry, Lilie. It will only hurt for a moment. Oh, and don't' bother calling for help. Nobody's going to come." She quickly stuck the syringe into my arm and put the liquid in.

I began to feel dizzy and sick as soon as the liquid came in. I knew Miss Scarlet said that it was pointless to call for help, but that didn't stop me. I screamed for the first person that came to my mind before blacking out, "BILLY!"

------BILLY'S POV-----

BILLY! I heard my sister's scream. I jumped up from my seat. Rebecca, who was sitting next to me, turned to me and asked, "Billy, what's wrong?"

"Lilie…" I told her, "I heard her scream my name. I think something happened to her and the other girls."

A/N: If some of you didn't notice, I decided to fix up the story a little bit as a request from my sister. Nothing major, just a personality change from July. My sister read the story and she said that when I called her energetic, she expected July to be like Rikku from _Final Fantasy X_ or Yostuba from _Yostuba&_, but I made her depressed. She said that it didn't make sense to have an energetic person be depressed, so I changed it.

If any of you readers read something in my stories that doesn't make sense and explain it to me, then I will do my best to change it so that it does make sense. Do not hesitate to point out my mistakes. If I know my mistakes, I can fix them and become a better writer.

I'll try to get up to my next chapter when finals are through.


	7. Final Fantasy VIII and a HAM Radio

Ch. 7- Final Fantasy VIII and a HAM Radio

Pain, heat, noise. I could feel and hear all of those around my body. I could see nothing, but I knew that something was happening to my body. My heart was pounding heavily and my body was hot. My body felt like needles were being jammed into it.

Flashes came to me suddenly. I saw Caroline standing around, laughing before she crashed her car into another, her body flying through the windshield and landing on the street. I saw July's mother being burned alive in her burning house. I even saw Sherry's father mutating into a horrible monster. Why was I seeing all of these? I never met them save for the monster Caroline.

After the flashes, I couldn't see anything. Then I realized something. My eyes were closed. I opened them and peeked around my room. I was lying in a hospital bed and still clad in my red hospital gown that I was wearing when Miss Scarlet injected me with whatever it was I got. I wasn't strapped to anything and I was no longer dizzy like I had been before. _What the? What time is it?_ I thought as I sat up.

I turned my head towards a beeping sound coming from the left of me. A clock perched against the wall flashed red digital letters "6:00AM." It was 6:00 in the morning. But what day?

I moved my right arm and saw wires and an IV sticking into it. I hated IVs. They felt horrible and hurt when they came out. That and they limited the mobility of my hand. I knew because of my coma from two years ago.

I wanted to leave the room, but so far, the IV was preventing me from moving. With my left hand, I yanked the IV out of my right arm. I couldn't help but to scream. It hurt like a bitch.

I slowly got to my feet and waited for the feeling to return to them. Then, I walked to a calendar on a wall next to the clock. It was the month of March. A bunch of days up until the 28th were crossed out. I just assumed that it was the correct date. If I was correct, then the seven of us girls had been kidnapped for at least three weeks. Now to find the other girls.

There was only one door in my room and to my surprise, the door was not locked and no alarm went off when I opened the door. What surprised me the most was that there were no guards or nurses patrolling the hallways.

I walked quietly down the halls so I wouldn't disturb anything or anybody that could have been hiding. Next to my room was a door with a number and the letters on it "5. M.B." _M.B.? Could it be?_ I thought as I stood in front of the door.

Like mine, this door was unlocked and lead to another hospital room. Lying in the bed was Mari with an IV in her right arm. She was sleeping. I walked to her bed and shook her shoulder, "Mari…Mari…wake up."

Mari let out a little moan and muttered, "Courtney, leave me alone. Just give me ten more minutes."

"I'm not Courtney. Now open your eyes." I commanded.

Mari slowly opened her eyes and blinked, "Oh. Hey, Lilie."

"Mari, have you been seeing flashes of the past or death?"

"Well, I saw my mother back in our cell and the last thing I remember is that I bit the two Japanese twins."

I didn't say anything to her although I was wondering why she bit them instead of hitting them with her fists. I did, however, without saying anything, pulled the IVs out of her hand.

Mari sat up quickly and shouted, "Ouch! What the hell was that for?"

"What, so you wanna lay here in this hospital bed with an IV in your hand?" I asked.

Mari shook her head, "Hell no!" She wobbled out of her bed and moaned, "My body feels weird."

"They probably gave you something that did something else to your body. For some reason, I'm seeing weird things of the past…horrible things. I wonder what they gave you."

Mari shrugged and headed for the door. She tripped over a hidden wire and fell flat onto her face. She picked herself up and yelled, "Dammit!" Mari clenched her hand into a fist and punched the cold, stone floor. A dent was formed in place of her fist. _So that's what she got…extra strength._ I thought as I watched her stand up on her two feet. I told her the date on both our calendars before I realized something about this day. March 28th was Sherry's birthday. It was her fourteenth birthday and she was stuck here in a hospital.

"Come on, Mari. Let's go. We have to find the other girls. Maybe then we can get out of here." I told her. She agreed and carefully followed me out of the room.

As we walked, I was so grateful that we were given slippers that completely covered our feet and had a sort of foamy substance on the bottom because the floors were extremely filthy with rocks all over the floor. Dirt, grime, and broken bits of dirty concrete lay scattered everywhere. This place, wherever I was in, was almost as bad as Marysville during the zombie invasion.

The musty smell was so strong that it was almost unbearable. Across the hallway was a door with the number six and the initials "S.B." That was Sherry's room. I opened the door to room six and led Mari inside. As Mari was before, Sherry was sleeping in her blue gown with an IV in her arm. I motioned for Mari to pull out Sherry's IV. She did it with ease, a lot quicker than when I removed her IV.

Sherry quickly sat up and screamed. I placed a hand on her left shoulder and said in a calm voice, "It's okay, Sherry. It's only Mari and me."

Sherry stopped screaming and looked at me. I placed my hand on her forehead where I saw something. What looked like a piece of bone in the shape of a horn was sticking out of her forehead. "Oh my God, Sherry." I gasped.

"Holy crap!" Mari gasped as she looked at the horn.

"What is it?" Sherry asked in a scared voice. With the careful help of me and Mari, Sherry walked to a mirror on the wall so she could look at her face. Her face paled as soon as she saw the horn. Her hands touched it to make sure it was real. When she realized it was, she started to look like she was going to cry.

I placed a hand on her shoulder and said in a soothing voice, "Well, on the bright side, Sherry. It's March 28th. Happy Birthday and as a presant, we're going to find the four other girls and get out of here."

Sherry nodded and said, "Okay." Sherry, Mari, and I walked down the hallways, looking for the rooms of the other girls. I turned the corner and ran into a person.

"Ouch! Watch it, Coen!" a snobby voice shouted.

I looked up and saw Hazel standing in front of me. She looked the same as she did before except for the fact that her once hazel eyes were now a gold color. Standing behind her were Liana and July. Liana had a hospital mask over her mouth, but otherwise looked the same. July looked so much thinner than before and almost looked anorexic.

"Why is Liana wearing a hospital mask?" I asked.

"It's my breath. It's toxic." Liana explained.

"Who do you know?" I asked.

"I breathed on some plants that were in my room and they died. I put on this mask so that I can't poison anyone else." she explained.

Before I could ask anything else, July piped up, "Where's Catie?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I haven't seen her."

"Okay, so far we've found everyone here. All we need to find is…" Mari started.

"Catie!" July shouted. She sped off down the hallway. She used to be fast, but the liquid given to her must have made her faster because she was gone in a second.

All the other girls except for Hazel followed July. By the time we got to her, there was Catie. She looked like she normally had. Thank god she wasn't all that far away because I did not feel like doing a bunch of running.

Catie looked at Sherry and gasped, "Oh my…Sherry, what happened? You look like you're growing a horn."

Sherry moved her head to the ground. The hallway was momentarily silent.

"Okay, does anyone know where we are?" Liana asked, breaking the silence.

Catie leaned in towards July and whispered something. The smaller girl shook her head. Nobody said anything. Nobody knew.

"Well, girls, then let's go search for the exit or at least something to call help from." Liana announced. She began to walk to the far end of the hallway. All the others followed her.

There was a staircase leading both to the floor above us and the one below us. We went down to the floor below the one we stood on. Next to the staircase was a bulletin board with a paper pinned to it.

I took the paper off and read it out loud, "One of you girls knows her way around here. Which one?" I turned to the girls and asked, "Okay, seriously. Which one of you guys knows your way around here?" Nobody answered. Maybe the note was lying.

"Hey, there's the main office!" Sherry shouted. She pointed at a door with the word "office" painted on it. She opened the door and walked into the small office. The others followed her.

"Holy crap! It's a HAM radio!" Mari shouted. She sat in the chair in front of the radio.

"Do you know how to work it?" I asked.

Mari nodded, "Lucas taught me how one time." She began messing with the knobs.

As she worked, I talked to all the girls to see what happened to them. I could currently see pasts, Sherry was growing a horn, Mari had super strength, July was give super speed, Liana had toxic breath, Hazel's eyes had changed, and Catie wasn't sure.

A voice came from the radio, "Breaker one-nine. Breaker one-nine. This is Cloud Strife. Is anyone there?"

Mari gasped, "It's Lucas. He's using Final Fantasy VII names."

"Say something back! Use new names." I said.

Mari thought for a second before saying, "We're going to be the Final Fantasy VIII girls." She whispered each girl our own names. She then spoke into the radio, "Cloud Strife? This is Rinoa Heartilly. Are you still there?"

-------MARC-------

"Cloud Strife? This is Rinoa Heartilly. Are you there?" the female voice over the radio called.

From next to me, Casey gasped, "That's my sister. It's Mari."

"Rinoa, are the others with you?" Lucas asked into the radio.

"Yeah. I'll have them confirm that they are here." Mari said.

"Quistis Trepe here." a girl's voice said.

"Sherry…" Casey whispered.

"Fujin." another girl said.

"Liana…" David said from next to me.

"Selphie Tilmitt here. Alive and well." a hyper voice.

Lucas chuckled, "That's July."

"Adel…" a snobby voice said confidently before muttering, "Dammit, Mari. Why the hell did you choose the ugly one for me?"

"Hazel." all of us boys muttered.

"Okay, I'm Ellone." another girl announced.

I felt a sigh of relief as I heard the melodic voice of my girlfriend. "It's Lilie."

"Ummm…Edea Kramer here." the deepest voice said. It must have been the other girl, Catie.

"Where are you guys?" Lucas asked the girls.

Mari came back onto the radio, "We don't know. It looks like a hospital, but abandoned."

I pushed Lucas out of the way and spoke into the radio, "Did anything happen to you girls?"

I heard Mari's faint voice shout, "Ouch! Dammit, Lilie." Then I heard Lilie's voice over the radio, "Yeah, something happened to us. We were crammed in a cold, wet cell for a while then were shown our biggest fears. Then we had this liquid put into our bodies by a syringe."

I froze, "Liquid inside your bodies? Like with the Umbrella Corporation?"

"The Umbrella Corporation was the one that gave us the liquids. Wesker's here." Lilie told me.

I felt a pain in my heart. The Umbrella Corporation, they killed my parents. They infected the old Raccoon City, Marysville, and the prison Lilie was thrown in almost a year ago. They experimented on people and animals, turning them into monsters and zombies. Now they came back and experimented on the innocent girls that were taken.

"Did you have any side effects?" I asked. I silently prayed that she would say that there weren't any side effects. Unfortunately…

"Yes. For some reason I can currently see horrible things of the past. Quistis is growing what looks likes a horn in the middle of her forehead. Rinoa has super strength. Selphie's much thinner and faster then she was before. Adel's eyes are golden. Fujin has toxic breath. So far, only Edea doesn't have one.

I suddenly heard static over the radio. The signal was being lost and I could no longer hear any of the girls, but at least they were all alive even though I didn't know where they were or how long they were going to last if they didn't get any help.

Lucas pushed me out of the way and began messing with the knobs, trying to get a connection with the girls. My teacher was gone, so I helped myself to the phone and dialed the number for the S.T.A.R.S. room to reveal the information we got.

"S.T.A.R.S. office." It was Chris.

"Chris, it's Marc. I just got a hold of Mari and Lilie over the HAM radio at school.

"You did? Are the girls okay?"

"Sort of. They were experimented on by Wesker and some started to mutate. They're all alive."

"Where are they?"

"They don't even know. All they know is that they are in an abandoned hospital. We lost connection before we could find anything else out. We'll keep trying to get in touch with them."

"Okay, good. We'll be waiting for your new information." Matt hung up and so did I. Now to play the waiting game to see if we could talk to the girls again.

-------BILLY-------

The phone in the S.T.A.R.S. room went off. It started everyone in the room. The phone hadn't rang in almost three weeks.

Matt was the one to answer it as he was closer. When he answered, his face showed the emotion of fear. Each time he asked a question, the other S.T.A.R.S. members stiffened up. Anxiety overtook my body. I had a feeling he was being told something bad about the girls.

When he hung up, he told everyone what Marc had told him.

I felt relieved. My sister was alive, but where was she? And more importantly, how much more time did she have left to live?

-------LILIE-------

"Vincent! Cloud! Are you there?" I shouted as Mari messed around with the knobs, trying to get a connection with over the radio. We were so busy with the radio that we failed to notice that the other girls were searching through drawers, shelves, and boxes.

Suddenly, Hazel screamed, "You little lying bitch! You have been here before!"

I turned around and saw Hazel lifting July up in the air by the corner of her dress. By her feet was a folder that was closed.

"Hey! Put her down!" Catie screamed as she and Liana began to remove July from Hazel's grip.

I walked to the folder and picked it up. I opened it and in it was two pieces of paper, forms with a younger July on each. The first read:

**Name: July Larkspur Caden  
****DOB: July 5, 1985****  
Date Committed: 8/23/94****  
Age: 9 years****  
Hair: Brown****  
Eyes: Green****  
Doctor: Norman Henderson****  
Date Released: 10/17/94**

**July is a sweet girl, but suffers from acute schizophrenia and often believes she sees her recently deceased mother in front of her.**

The second said:

**Name: July Larkspur Caden****  
DOB: July 5, 1985****  
Date Committed: 7/30/98****  
Age: 13****  
Hair: Brown****  
Eyes: Green****  
Doctor: Norman Henderson****  
Date Released: 11/4/98**

**July has been here before and returned due to acute schizophrenia and believes she sees her recently deceased uncle.**

At the top of both documents was the name: _Westside Psychiatric Institution_. This hospital was for mental people and July had been instituted here twice. Maybe that was the explanation of why she was so weird.

I turned to July and asked her in a shocked voice, "Why didn't you tell us you've been here before?"

--------

A/N: Okay, that's chapter 7. In the next chapter, the monsters will come and all hell is going to start to break loose.


	8. Going Through the Madhouse

Ch.8- Going Through the Madhouse

"Why didn't you tell us you've been here before?" I asked the second youngest girl here.

July turned her head to the ground and muttered something.

"What?" I asked, not quite understanding what she said.

"I hate this place. Everyone kept staring at me when I was put in here. Besides, this place didn't look like this last time I came here. Everything was clean and smelled mediciney."

"Okay, so what are we going to do now?" I asked the group.

"We'll split up into two groups. One will stay and work the HAM Radio while the other will investigate the building for a way out." Catie decided.

I agreed with her decision. It was a good one and I even knew who I wanted to lead each group. "Since Mari's practically an expert with the HAM Radio, she'll stay. July, even though she hates this place, should lead the way through the hospital since she has been here before.

July tensed up, but nodded.

"I'll stay with Mari." Sherry announced.

"I'll stay, too." Liana said.

Hazel wrinkled her nose and walked up next to July, "I'm not staying in this smelly little room."

Catie walked up to July and placed a loving arm around the little girl. It was obvious that she was going along with July and Hazel.

Now it was my turn to make a decision. Should I go wandering with July, Hazel, and Catie? Or should I stay with Mari, Liana, and Sherry? The decision was hard to make, but I chose to go wandering. I wanted to know more about this place anyway. "I'll go, too. Mari, try getting a hold of the boys or my brother." I announced.

"Okay. I'll try." Mari answered.

I turned to July and forced a smile onto my face, "Okay. Lead the way, July."

July let out a horrified gulp as she turned around and began to leave the room.

There were more doors than I had noticed before. Of course before I wasn't even paying attention to my surroundings. I just wanted to find a way to leave. The doors were so filthy that they matched the walls. Honestly, I couldn't tell if what I thought was a door really was a door or not. I don't think that July knew either.

From behind me, I heard a light scream. In unison, Catie, July, and I turned around and looked at Hazel. "I think I saw a rat..." she squeaked.

I let out an annoyed sigh. Typical of Hazel, getting freaked out over something simple like a mouse or a rat. I forced myself to not say anything to her because I knew that there were two types of fears: normal and abnormal. Normal fears included heights, bugs, rodents, clowns, and scary movies. Abnormal fears were, well everything else. Besides, my old friend, Maria, was afraid of mice and rats, too.

July led Catie, Hazel, and me down the hallway. She didn't say anything nor did she stop to open any doors. At the end, I saw another staircase leading down. "Down there is the first floor." she explained.

"What's down there?" I asked.

"A medicine room, a playroom for the...sick kids, some of the kid's rooms, a few nurse's rooms, and a little pantry filled with treats for the sick kids if they were being good."

"Hey, I'm hungry. Show me where that pantry is." Hazel shouted.

Catie wrinkled her nose, "Hazel, it's been a year since she's been here. They could be expired by now."

"I don't care." Hazel said, "Show me. I'm starving."

I didn't admit it, but I was hungry, too. I was so hungry that I didn't mind eating expired food as long as it wasn't moldy. Plus, the word "treats" sounded good. July nodded and began to head down the stairs with us following her.

--------END LILIE'S POV-------

From a room on the third floor, Wesker was watching in boredom through TV screens that showed the seven girls and what they had been doing since they had been inserted with their drugs. Yet, none of them, save for Liana, Sherry, July, and Mari, had mutated, but not enough to mutate his satisfaction.

"Hey, Jen?" Wesker called.

In an instant, Miss Scarlet walked up behind Wesker and asked in a calm voice, "Yes?"

"How long will it be until the next girl mutates?" he asked.

Miss Scarlet looked at a nearby clipboard. "Well, most of them have already started, but Hazel Mackenzie should be next."

"What did you give her?"

"The pink liquid...Pinatoan. She should mutate within the next hour."

Wesker turned to the screens and smirked, "Good, good."

"Should we release the others?"

"Not yet. I want to see the girls get scared by a friend's mutation first."

-------LILIE'S POV-------

The children's pantry was halfway cleaned out. The only things that remained were canned vegetables, two month old mini candy bars, a few MREs, and some small bags of potato chips. I also saw a keg in the room, but Catie ordered em to stay away from it after taking a little sip. The keg was half full of vodka.

"It was used to calm down out-of-control kids if they got really bad." July explained. A fridge was there, too, but I stayed away from it after learning that old milk was in there.

The four of us pigged out on chips and some of the candy bars before leaving the room to go on our search. Before we got to the door, Hazel fell to the ground screaming.

I turned to her only to find her hunched over. I could see her spinal chord pushing against her skin as if trying to escape. Something else was moving in her body around her shoulders. When she tried to stand, the movement got worse and some went to her legs. "Help me!" she screamed, "It hurts!"

I turned to a freaked out July and shouted, "Is there any medicines and beds around?"

"In the playroom, there are futons and a medicine cabinet."

"Lead the way." I commanded as I slipped one of Hazel's arms over my shoulders. Catie did the same and followed a quick July out of the room half carrying a crying Hazel.

-------MARI-------

"Cloud Strife! Can you read me!" I screamed into the HAM Radio. Nobody was answering. Not Lucas, Marc, or even my own twin brother.

I kept messing with the knobs and dials and shouting into the radio that my fingers and throat began to hurt. My head also began to hurt because Liana and Sherry were screaming things at the same time and it was getting annoying.

"Why aren't they responding?"

"Push the blue button!"

"Turn the knob clockwise!"

"Call for the S.T.A.R.S. room!"

"You turned the knob too far! Turn it counter-clockwise!"

"Speak louder into the radio!"

"Come on! Hurry up!"

I finally snapped, whirled around, and stamped my right foot onto the floor. As I stamped, the room shook a bit. I screamed at Liana and Sherry, "WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP? I'M DOING ALL I CAN AND YOU AREN'T HELPING WITH ALL YOUR SCREAMING!"

Sherry looked shocked and honestly, so was I. I couldn't ever remember screaming like that in my life. Even though my brothers and sister fought often with me, I never raised my voice like that. If Dad ever heard me scream like that, he'd likely beat my ass. Maybe that's why I never screamed like that. Or maybe it was because as tomboyish as I am, I spend too much time making people laugh and feel good. My cousin, Cara, told me that a few times. "Sorry." I said before turning back to the radio to continue my work of trying to fix the HAM Radio.

-------LUCAS-------

After shoving Marc out of the way, I proceeded to try and get back in touch with the girls. As I turned the knobs, I asked Sky to find May and June and let them know that we got in touch with July.

He must not have had much trouble finding them because less than a minute later, the sisters came rushing in asking if it was true and we found July. I told them the truth, that we only heard her and that she was experimented on. The sisters started to softly cry, but they calmed down after Marc told them that I would try and get the radio working.

Silently, I thanked him. I'd known the sisters practically all my life and knew how emotional they got, especially after one is gone. It had been that way since July's trip to the "special hospital." I wanted all the girls back: July, Lilie, Sherry, Catie, Liana, Hazel, and especially Mari. I wanted her back the most.

Sure I was sort of a ladies man, but I had a special spot for the auburn haired tomboy. Wait, what the hell am I thinking? She's my best friend's sister—his _twin_ sister. There's no way Casey would allow me to go after his little sister. Oh well. I could worry about that later when the girls were found.

-------LILIE'S POV-------

The playroom was at the end of the hallway and I have to admit that it was a pretty pathetic looking playroom. The futons were little, the room was filthy, the shelves were almost bare except for an occasional rag doll or little children's book. There was an open trunk half-filled with building blocks, a small plastic table, and a cabinet.

I placed Hazel upon the futon with the help of Catie while July ran to nearby medicine cabinet. When she came back, she was holding an unopened water bottle and a bottle of aspirin.

"I don't think aspirin is going to help." Catie told her.

"Well, it's the only thing they had in the cabinet." July explained.

I grabbed the water and aspirin from July and put two pills into my hand. I turned to the screaming Hazel and commanded, "Open your mouth, Hazel."

Hazel whimpered and opened her mouth. I popped the pills inside and opened the water bottle. I poured some into her mouth. She swallowed everything. She was no longer screaming, but I could tell by painful look in her eyes that she was still going through a lot of pain and the aspirin didn't help.

I felt so sorry for Hazel. Sure she was a mean, friendless, bitch who though about nobody but herself, but even I wouldn't wish this type of pain upon her.

Hazel closed her eyes and entered a dream-like state. I turned around and looked around the room and noticed that there were windows all over the place overlooking a way over weeded garden. The windows, that's how we could escape.

I could have sworn that I was able to break through the window. Billy taught me how to break open doors and windows by using my own body weight. After he taught me, I was forced to promise that I would not use what I learned to steal from places or sneak into his room.

I rammed into the windows and, like a rubber ball, bounced right of without making even a small crack. I tried again and the same thing happened. I even tried three more times and got no success. "What's wrong with these windows?" I screamed.

"Those windows are made of three sheets of extra-thick glass." July explained.

"You're kidding."

"Nope. They did that so that none of the sick people, both kids and adults, could escape. It's never been broken before."

Great, so I wouldn't be able to break the windows. I wasn't strong enough, but I knew somebody that was. Mari had extra strength and she was only on the floor above us. "Okay, I can't, but I know Mari can. She's the strongest of us all. All we need to do is get her and bring her back." Well, it sounded like a good plan. If July ran to get Mari, it probably wouldn't' take more than forty-five seconds for both to get here.

"Hey Hazel? Are you awake?" I asked the girl laying on the little futon. She didn't answer. I turned to her and almost felt sick. She mutated even more in her dream-like state. Her skin was a yellow-ish color and covered in scabs as if her skin was being ripped apart. Tentacles were coming out of her shoulders. Her eyes opened and were still yellow. I had a feeling that she was no longer with us.

She stood up and I noticed that she was already much taller than me, about 6ft. tall. Now I was sure that she was not ever going to be the same.

"H-Hazel?" I asked nervously.

Hazel turned to Catie, July, and me. Without hesitation, she headed for the girl closest to her, Catie. Her arms swung and the spike at her elbow managed to impale Catie in the side.

The eldest girl screamed and clutched her side as soon as the spike was removed.

"Catie!" July screamed.

"I'm okay! Let's get out of here! I don't think we can save her any more!" She screamed.

"We'll hide in my old room!" July shouted, "It's only a few rooms down!"

In unison with me, July put one of Catie's arms over her shoulders.

"Come on, girls! Let's run!" I shouted at Catie and July. July nodded and ran along with Catie and me.

----------

Well, that's chapter 8. Sorry it took so long, but my computer's hard drive broke and I had to wait about three weeks before I had to use my grandma's old computer. I had this chapter done the day before the hard drive broke, but I lost everything on my hard drive and my sister's computer didn't have Microsoft Word, so I had to wait...that and I've been in a huge Eureka 7 craze and have been watching all fifty episodes.

Oh, and the medicines that were announced were made up by me. I know the names suck, but oh well.


	9. In Which the Call for Help Goes Through

Ch.9- In Which the Call For Help Goes Through

-------LILIE'S POV-------

Catie, July, and I almost didn't make it to July's old room. Aside from running, July and I were both half carrying an injured Catie, who was not light. Thankfully, Hazel was not fast and the room was just a little down the hall and unlocked. As soon as the three of us got inside, July ran and locked the door so Hazel couldn't get inside.

I helped Catie walk over to the child-sized bed in the room. As Catie rested on the bed, I took the time to look around the little room. Honestly, it had to be one of the most pathetic-looking rooms I had ever seen. The walls were a gray-ish white, cobwebs were everywhere, the one shelf was bare, a small television sat in the corner of the room, and the small window had bars on it. I couldn't see any heaters or air conditioners and the room was cold. "You actually had to spend time in here?" I asked July.

July frowned and nodded, "Yeah. I spent months here during the two times I was sent here after Mama and Uncle Forest died." By the tone of her voice, I could tell she was really upset, but a question was on my mind that I wanted answered, "How did your mother die anyway?"

July froze. At first I thought she was going to cry, but she didn't. Instead, she walked to the window and said in a voice I had never heard before by her, "A fire killed her. When I was nine, she died. I was upstairs sleeping while Mama, Daddy, and my sisters were downstairs. Somebody was outside smoking and threw their cigars into Mama's garden and the house quickly got on fire. Mama, Daddy, and my sisters ran outside. Mama then ran back inside to get me. I woke up when I felt my room get hot. My room was on fire, so I ran outside of the room. I heard Mama calling my name and saw her down the stairs. I ran down three steps and fell down the others.

"The smoke got really really thick and my arms caught on fire. Mama and I could barely breathe. Finally, a fireman came in and started to drag Mama out because she could barely breath, but Mama handed me to him and he got me out. I was saved and she wasn't."

I couldn't believe it. The two of us had something in common for once. Both of us had lost someone due to a cigar fire, or at least Billy told me that my parents died from a cigar fire.

"Hey, Catie. How're ya doing?" I asked Catie.

"I'm fine. It doesn't hurt anymore." She said. Catie lifted her hand from the spot Hazel attacked her. Blood was on her hands, but no wound was seen. It was as if...

"Wow, Catie! You healed yourself!" July said cheerfully.

Healed herself? It didn't seem possible. She was injured only five minutes ago, but I guess it could be possible. I never believed in zombies or being able to mutate into gruesome creatures, but thanks to the Umbrella Corporation, I now believe that anything is possible.

"Hey, do you think that TV still works?" I asked.

"I don't know. Let's find out." Catie said.

-------MARC'S POV-------

School was out. Mr. Levin kicked all the students out of his classroom and the principal kicked everyone out of the school. He said that the school was closed until further notice, which probably meant until the girls were found.

Everyone that was in Mr. Levin's classroom moved to the S.T.A.R.S. room, but only Lucas, Casey, and I were allowed to stay. Sky, David, and the Caden sisters had to go home. At first the sisters were allowed to stay because Chris said they could, but their father refused.

It was only 1pm, a few hours after Lucas and I chatted with the girls. Lucas was on the radio along with Matt. So far, they had not picked up any signals from the radio.

"Rinoa Heartilly? This is Cloud Strife. Are you there?" Lucas called into the radio. No answer from Mari, Lilie, or the other girls.

Everything seemed lost. None of the girls were responding and we didn't know where they were. Honestly, because they were taken by Umbrella, it was possible that they weren't even alive anymore. Then, we heard something that sounded like the best thing in the world.

"Cloud Strife? This is Rinoa Heartilly."

Mari was back. "Mari!" Casey shouted from next to me.

From across the room, Rick asked, "Wait a minute. How do we know it's actually her?"

Matt grabbed the microphone from Lucas and spoke into it, "Mari? This is Matt. Can you tell me what happened before Dad died in his most recent police chase?"

I blinked. What the hell was he saying? Mari's father was fine. In fact, he was standing right next to Leon with no injuries on his body.

"WHAT? Dad died?" A surprised cry that sounded a lot like a mouse's squeak came from the radio.

"It's her. She always overreacts with that weird squeak in her voice." Casey told me.

"No, he didn't. I just made that up." Matt said to Mari.

With that weird squeak, Mari answered, "You son-of-a...don't scare me like that!"

Lucas took the microphone back and spoke into it, "Okay, Mari, this is Lucas. Do you know where you are?"

"Yes." Everyone in the S.T.A.R.S. room took a breath of relief.

"Where are you?"

"At the Westside Psychiatric Institution."

Almost instantly, Lucas and Dean froze. I didn't know why and now wasn't the time to ask.

"You're sure about that?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. We saw some papers here talking about July being committed here twice." Mari answered.

That energetic little girl was committed to a madhouse? It couldn't be true, but after looking at Lucas' face and then at Deans, I had to believe it.

-------SHERRY'S POV-------

"How could you be there? That place was abandoned almost a year ago." Lucas' voice said.

"What?" Mari asked.

"Yeah, it was abandoned a year ago after some of the mentally ill started murdering the doctors and each other."

"Well, that would explain why everything is all dusty and broken."

"Mari, where is everyone else?"

"Sherry and Liana are here with me. Lilie, Catie, Hazel, and July went to walk around this place to see if they could find a good way out."

"You split up? Why would you do something like that!"

Hmmm...maybe I should have told Lilie not to split up when she suggested it like I wanted. But nooo...I just had to let my shyness overtake my body and not say anything.

My thoughts stopped when I heard Mari do some muffled coughing.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked through the radio.

In a sort-of raspy voice Mari answered, "Yeah. I'm fine and so are the others as far as I now. No more mutations from us girls."

Mari then moved her head from the radio and began to cough into her hand. Her coughs got a lot worse and wouldn't stop. She sounded like my friend, Karen, who got infected two years ago back in the old Raccoon City. She began to cough heavily then not more than six hours later, she was a mindless zombie. The coughing was just stage one of Karen's G-virus infection.

Mari lifted her hand from her face while still coughing. Blood was covering her palm...like Karen.

Liana quickly moved the still coughing Mari from the radio. I let out a scream as I saw her chin covered some of her own blood.

"Mari! Marianna! Are you okay!" Matt screamed.

"She coughed up blood! Get here and save us, please!" I screamed into the radio.

Not more than three seconds after my request, the door to the office opened and the giant of a man stood in the doorway. His skin was gray and his eyes white. I knew he was an experiment.

"Sherry! Move!" Liana screamed as the man headed towards me with his arms swinging.

Just in time, I ducked and ran right under the arms. Rather than turn and go after me again, the man attacked the radio. It was now broken.

"Mari, can you move?" Liana asked Mari.

Mari stopped coughing and nodded.

"Good. Now the three of us are getting out of here." Liana announced. She quickly grabbed my left and Mari's bloody right hand and ran out of the room.

-------END SHERRY'S POV-------

Wesker was watching in amusement at Hazel's mutation and the releasing of the tyrants that once were the insane patients of this madhouse. He was even smirking when he saw Mari coughing up blood. "Hey Jen?" he asked Miss Scarlet, "What experiment did you give Marianna Bright?"

"Emerolix. All it's supposed to do is tighten her muscles to give her strength." Miss Scarlet answered.

"Hmmm...then why is she getting sick?"

"I have no idea."

Suddenly, two figures, the Japanese twins, walked into the room with a hand bandaged. "Mr. Wesker, they have been released." The one on the left, Sakura, stated.

Wesker looked at their hands and asked, "What happened to your hands?"

"The little brat, Marianna Bright, bit us until we bled before we injected her with the liquid." The one on the right, Mae, said.

Wesker nodded and said, "Good work. Try and make sure that at least a few are still held in their cells so we can release them later when the S.T.A.R.S. members show up." Sakura and Mae nodded and left. Wesker then turned to Miss Scarlet and asked, "Jen? You told me earlier that they were injected with something. What are Sakura and Mae injected with?"

Miss Scarlet flipped through the papers on her clipboard and answered, "Sakura and Mae were injected with what we call the GT-virus. It's a mixture of the T and G virus. It's supposed to make one's life longer and make the user look like they're really young. Sakura and Mae are really sixty-five years old, but thanks to the GT-virus, they look in their early twenties. The liquid could be dangerous, though if it is mixed with another liquid or if the body doesn't like it. Marianna must have only taken a few drops into her system otherwise she would have gotten violently sick before she even woke up."

"Did you make any cures for the virus?"

Miss Scarlet nodded, "We only have one cure, so if something happens, then we have to pick one of the twins or Marianna to get it."

-------MARC'S POV---------

"Marianna! Marianna!" Matt screamed into the radio. Nothing but static came.

"Okay, S.T.A.R.S. members. Get your gear ready. We're going to save those girls." Chris shouted in the room.

Instantly, Chris, Jill, Barry, Billy, Rebecca, Leon, Claire, and Matt began packing up with bullet proof vests, radios, and weapons. The other S.T.A.R.S. members began doing that, too, but they weren't leaving with the first group. They were the back-up group in case something happened. I began to pack up, too, but Chris stopped me.

"Marc, Lucas, and Casey. Go home. We don't want any non-S.T.A.R.S. members involved in this." he said.

"What about Dad? He's not a S.T.A.R.S. member and he gets to stay here." Casey asked.

"He's a cop and his daughter is one of the missing girls." Jill answered.

"What about Mr. Caden? He's not even with the police and he gets to stay here." Lucas asked.

"His youngest daughter is over there and he also knows how to work a radio." Chris answered.

"Casey and Marc, go home. Take Lucas with you." Marcus ordered.

I grumbled and left the RPD. It wasn't fair. I wanted to see Lilie so badly, yet I wasn't even able to go. I frowned as I saw the van filled with S.T.A.R.S. members drive by with Chris in the driver's seat.

I was mad, but I was not about to give up. As far as I knew, David had a van and my theory was that if I told him where Liana was and asked if he would drive to the hospital, he would take us. I was right.

Rather than go home like we should have done, Casey, Lucas, and I went to David's house. I told him where Liana was and he chose to drive us.

Before leaving the city, I asked David to stop by the apartment Sky shared with his sister. He did. I climbed out of the van and knocked on the apartment door. Sky's sister, Mickey, opened the door dressed in a blue maternity dress and a pair of sandals. "Can I help you, Marc?" she asked.

"Ummm...yeah. Is Sky home?" I asked her.

Mickey nodded, "He's been home for about an hour."

"I was wondering if he could hang out at my house for a couple of hours. You know, so we could play some video games."

Mickey looked passed me, at David's black van and placed a hand over her large stomach. A scared look was on her face. "I don't know...after his last injury that was from the people in the black van..." she said.

David then honked his horn and rolled down his window. He waved at Mickey and called, "Hey, Mickey!"

Mickey blinked and waddled up to the van, "David?" Sky followed behind her.

"Yeah, it's me. So, how's Adam?"

"Still in the coma."

"Oh. And how far along are you?"

"Seven and a half months."

"Ah. I can tell because you're looking pretty big."

Mickey let out a gasp, "Jerk."

David began to laugh, "Come on, Mick. You know I'm kidding, but seriously. Can we take Sky out? You know I'll be careful with him. Plus, with him out of the house, you can finally take some rest."

"Well, okay then. He can go. Just bring him home when you're done."

"No problem. Okay Sky and Marc. Into the back." David shouted.

I jumped into the van quickly while Sky turned and gave his sister a hug.

"Uhhh...Sky. Watch the baby." Mickey told him as he began to squeeze.

Sky quickly let go of her and climbed in after me. He closed the door behind him.

"Okay, guys. Let's roll." David shouted to the passengers in the car. He slammed his foot onto the gas and began to drive down the roads, in the direction of the hospital.

----------

Okay, that's chapter 9. I know it was probably boring, but I'll be working my butt off to make the next ones a whole lot more interesting. The GT virus was just something I came up with as was Mari's medicine.


	10. The Saviors Enter the Madhouse

Ch.10- The Saviors Enter the Madhouse

-------LILIE'S POV-------

The TV was working as I had hoped it would although the vision was staticy. The only things that got the best reception were the channel 4 news and an episode of **South Park**. By request of Catie, I went onto the news station.

Through the static, I could tell that a report was upon Catie, Liana, Mari, July, Hazel, Sherry, and me. We were counted as missing. Too bad they didn't know about Hazel being practically dead. Some of the students from school were interviewed on what happened. Some were the students that didn't particularly care about us and pretended to cry their eyes out on camera, acting as though they really did care. Hiroko and May were interviewed, too. At least I knew _they_ cared for us.

After the report, I changed the channel to **South Park**. Yes! One of my favorite episodes was on: the one about Scuzzlebutt. And it was somewhere at the beginning.

"**Now boys, we have to be serious for a moment. I want to go over the basics of hunting since this is your first time. First, don't ever walk with your gun without the safety on, don't shoot anything that looks human, and third: never spill your beer in the bullet chamber."**

"**Uncle Jimbo...we don't drink beer."**

"**You WHAT?"**

"**Oh, that's right. I don't think eight-year-old boys drink beer."**

"**I like chocolate milk!"**

"**Well, we'll be doing plenty of drinking on this hunting trip because hunting sober is like...fishing...sober."**

I couldn't help but to laugh. **South Park** always did that to me. Catie and July were laughing, too. It seemed like just for that mere minute, we forgot that we were held captive in a madhouse and being chased by mutated people.

A half hour later, the episode ended and the worry came back. Hazel...she was practically dead and I didn't know how Mari, Sherry, and Liana were doing. From outside July's old room, I heard crashing sounds like a group of people were on a rampage in the halls. Not just Hazel, but other mutants...tyrants.

I shuddered when the thought of tyrants came to me. I'd seen enough tyrants last year in Marysville to last me a lifetime. I did not want to see any more.

The noise outside got louder and louder every passing second, but we waited a little bit to see if it would calm down. It didn't. It not only got worse in the hallways, but the room next door began get loud, too. Thrashing noises echoed and then a fist came crashing through the wall. It was at that second, I realized that if we wanted any chances of us living, we had to leave through the door now.

"Catie, July. Are you two feeling up to running?" I asked the girls. Catie nodded and July answered gleefully, "Let's get to it." I grabbed both Catie and July's hands so that when we started running, we wouldn't lose each other. I knew that July was much faster than Catie and myself and if she ran ahead of us, there would be no way we would catch up to her.

Catie took a deep breath and opened the door. Calmly, she lead July and me out into the hallway. I looked behind and saw Hazel and the giant of a woman...a tyrant similar to the experimented babies back in Marysville crashing through the walls.

"One...two...three...RUN!" I commanded. Catie and July began running with July practically dragging Catie and me down the hallway, laughing as if it was a game.

-------SHERRY'S POV-------

Liana, Mari, and I had escaped from the giant man only to run into another into the hallway, preventing us from going down. All we could do was run over to the stairs that lead to the third floor.

Mari began coughing again so Liana led us both into the first room on our left for her to relax until she quit coughing.

The room we ran into must have been a bedroom of some sort. A bed without a sheet or blanket on it was by a wall. On the opposite side of the room was a sink with a rag next to it. The rest of the room was empty save for the dust that plagued the room.

I helped Mari onto the bed and patted her back as she coughed. "Thanks, Sherry." She said in a raspy voice as her coughs began to subside.

"How are you feeling, Mari?" Liana asked from a sink in the room.

"I'm feeling better." Mari admitted, "But I still feel like shit."

Liana ran some water over the small rag and began to rub the rag over Mari's chin, wiping off the blood. "Well, that probably won't make you feel any better, but you definitely look better."

That was a lie, but I didn't say anything to Liana. Although the blood was gone, Mari's face and body was a sick, pale color. She didn't look any better than she did with the blood on her chin. She looked deathly sick and if we didn't find a cure for her illness before she got very very sick, then it would be impossible to help her. Hopefully, the S.T.A.R.S. members would come soon or Mari or any of the other girls for that matter wouldn't have any chances of survival here in this madhouse.

-------BILLY'S POV-------

I sat in the back of the van, impatiently waiting for us to get to the hospital so I could find my sister. My hands were shaking and wouldn't stop even after Rebecca put her hands over them. I don't think anything could have calmed me down. I finally knew where my little sister was and that made me feel good, but she was experimented on. That made me scared and nervous.

From the radio, Mari said she was fine along with the other girls. When Marc called the S.T.A.R.S. room after the first time the boys spoke with the girls, he said that Lilie sounded fine. I was grateful for that, but when I heard Mari's coughing and Sherry's scream about blood and help, it occurred to me that the same thing could have happened to Lilie and that scared me.

As the van drove through the woods, I began to wonder why the hell the hospital was in the middle of the forest. The question wouldn't go away each minute we drove, so I asked it.

"It was built there to hide the fact that there was a madhouse even around. See, if people knew about it, then they would come here every day in packs and disrupt the recovery of the ...ill patients or even get hurt. Only a few people know about this hospital." Rebecca explained to me.

It still didn't make much sense to me, but I kept my mouth shut and focused on my plan: Find the girls, kill whoever infected them, and leave. There was, however, another question on my mind: Why the hell were we taking a van instead of a helicopter?

Barry answered this one, "We thought it would be easier to hold our ammo. Plus, our third most experienced flyer will fly with our biggest helicopter to get us when we call for help. Besides, who knows what could happen to our helicopter if we flew it to the hospital?"

"Who's the flyer?" I asked. I knew that the two most experienced S.T.A.R.S. members that flew helicopters were Chris and Barry, but wasn't sure who the third one was.

"Cara Bright." Jill answered.

"Rick's wife? Isn't she on maternity leave to take care of her baby?" I asked.

"Cara is strong enough to handle this. Plus, she left Carolyn with my sister, Courtney. They'll be fine." Matt answered.

I didn't tell him this, but I definitely didn't approve of what Matt told me: putting his cousin, who was taking a break from work, in this sort of danger. That'd be like me throwing Lilie into a room falling apart just so I could do an investigation. Oh well. They were both S.T.A.R.S. members and they had the right to do what they wanted.

Finally, the van stopped. "We're here." Chris explained.

All the S.T.A.R.S. members piled out with their weapons and equipment. I stood next to Rebecca and took a look at the exterior of the hospital. It looked more like a prison. The building needed a serious paint job; the windows were barred; the yard, if you could even call it that, was over grown with weeds; and the front door was large and stone.

"Everyone ready?" Chris asked the group of us S.T.A.R.S. members. All of us nodded in unison. "Good. We got seven girls in there that need help. Let's go!" He led us inside through the unlocked front door.

The foyer of the hospital was filthy and quiet. It sure looked abandoned since not a trace of the dust in the room had been touched by anything and the room was cold.

"Everyone go their radios?" Chris asked the group. Everyone held theirs up.

"Are we going to split up into groups?" Claire asked her brother.

Chris nodded, "Jill and I will go searching the first floor. Leon, Claire, and Barry and take the second. Rebecca, Billy, and Matt can take the third. Once all the girls are found, meet back in the foyer. If you find them or run into any trouble, contact the others on the radio. Clear?"

"Yes sir!" the rest shouted.

Chris didn't smile, but he did nod, "Okay. Move out."

Jill walked up to Chris and they walked down the hallways with their guns drawn. The rest walked up the stairs. Leon and Claire followed Barry down the second floor. Rebecca and Matt followed me up another flight of stairs and down the third floor.

-------MARC'S POV--------

As David drove his van with the rest of us boys inside, he explained to me, his relationship with Mickey. Apparently, they had been friends since he was six and she was nine. He introduced her to her husband and she helped him gather the courage to ask Liana out. They helped each other out over the years. After that explanation, I assumed it was appropriate to tell Sky about what happened to the girls.

"So, all the girls are trapped in a madhouse?" Sky asked as we drove through the forest with Lucas navigating. He was the only one of us five that actually knew the way to the madhouse.

"Yeah," I answered, "and as far as we know, they're all in big trouble. One of them has already gotten sick."

"Which one?" Sky asked.

"My little sister." Casey answered.

"Don't worry, Casey. I'm sure that Mari is okay. All we need to do is find her and the other girls and get them to a hospital. It won't take more than...AH! SONOVA!" David yelled that last part before swerving his van to the side. Without being able to stop, the van crashed into a tree.

My head, in unison with Casey and Sky's, hit the side of the van. A sharp pain came from the back of my head.

Before I could say anything, Lucas groaned, "Dammit, David. What the hell?"

"Look out the window and you'll see what I tried to dodge." David answered.

I leaned forward and peeked out the front mirror. A big grizzly bear was running scared away from the van. So that's what David tried to dodge. The bear must have gotten scared by the sudden noise of David's van hitting the tree.

"Everyone okay?" David asked, turning to Sky, Casey, and me in the back.

I looked over at Casey and Sky. They didn't look hurt despite the fact that they were rubbing the back of their heads. "We're fine." I answered for them.

David stepped on the gas. The van made noises but wouldn't move. He let out a grunt of annoyance and stepped out of the van. After inspecting the tires, David let out a string of curses, most I knew and some I'd never heard before. After the curses, he opened the door and said, "Tires are blown out. We have to continue the rest of the way on foot." The rest of the guys groaned and piled out of the van. Thankfully, according to Lucas, we were only about a quarter of a mile away from the hospital.

It didn't seem that difficult. As far as I knew, Lucas, Casey, Sky, and me were athletic enough to make it there by walking. Casey and I lived about half a mile away form school, Sky lived ¾ of a mile, and Lucas lived almost two miles away and we always walked to school and back. I wasn't so sure about David, though. Whenever I saw him travel somewhere not in school, he was either in a car or another vehicle.

I almost thought that he wouldn't be able to make it, but he did. He was actually the fastest one in the group. Well, so much for my doubts. As we walked, I remembered something that could help us. We're dealing with the Umbrella Corporation and if we're dealing with them then there's going to be monsters; and if there's going to be monsters, we need weapons; and we had no weapons with us.

I explained the situation to the group, but Casey told me not to worry, "Matt always brings tons of extra weapons and ammo with him. We can just go into the S.T.A.R.S. van and take some of the stuff left over inside."

"Are you sure?" Sky asked him.

Casey nodded, "Trust me. My brother won't even notice the stuff is gone. I've been doing this kind of stuff ever since I was small."

I shrugged and continued my way to the hospital, following Lucas since he knew the way there. Nothing was out of the ordinary in the forest and that surprised me. If the Umbrella Corporation was taking over a building in the middle of the woods, then it seemed logical for them to do something to the forest around it to get rid of the intruders, but there wasn't. A calm breeze ruffled the green leaves, robins sat perched upon branches, and even a few deer were shyly walking along the forest floor, stopping a few times to chew upon the leaves or grass.

I was nervous at the surroundings as I followed Lucas. I expected something, anything, to pop out from behind the trees and bit David, Lucas, Sky, Casey, and me, but it didn't.

Finally, we made it to the hospital. At first it looked like the place was abandoned. I personally thought that Lucas led us to the wrong place and I was about to beat his ass for that until I saw something that changed my mind.

An empty S.T.A.R.S. van was parked around the front. It was a relatively clean van so it was obvious that it hadn't been there for very long.

Casey was right when he said that there would be extra weapons in the van. He led David, Sky, and me to the van and opened the doors with ease. Four berettas with extra ammo sat on the van seats. I guess Matt really did leave extra weapons.

The four of us grabbed a beretta and an extra box of ammunition and walked to the front door. I opened it up and led everyone inside. The room we entered was dirty and empty. I suggested that we split up, but Casey and Lucas disagreed saying that it was a bad idea that all the girls split up in the first place. We all took a vote if we should split up. Sky and David didn't care, Casey and Lucas wanted us to stay together, and I wanted to split up. It was unanimous. We stayed together and searched the first floor.

We couldn't hear any noises as we started to walk down the halls. All we saw were filthy wall and rubble on the floor. Nothing seemed to be happening.

It wasn't until two minutes later when I saw a blurry image of a figure with a brown head and a yellow body...and whatever it was, it was heading right for Sky, rushing at a ridiculously fast speed.

In defense, I aimed my beretta at the thing and placed my finger on the trigger and prepared to pull.

"Marc! Wait!" Lucas shouted at me, but it was too late.

My finger pulled the trigger and a bullet flew out of the beretta.


End file.
